Project Ph
by ElizabethBathog
Summary: Danny paused when he felt something was off. He shook the feeling away seconds later and opened the door. As he walked through the frame, he called "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He got no answer. Next thing Danny is kidnapped and the team Young Justice get the mission to save him! Rated T in chase! Not sure what genres this is so I just guess!
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted surprise!

**This is the first fanfic i have made with Danny Phantom and Young Justice! I want to you all to know that i would not have been able to make this if it wasn't for the help i got from KodiakWolfe13 so a BIG Thank you! Well i am going to keep this short so here is the disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their own respective creator and this was only made for fun!  
**

 **Chapter 1: Unwanted surprise!**

Summer holidays in Amity park were not the same this year for 15-year-old Danny Fenton, a boy with raven black hair, blue eyes, blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a red oval on the front. Most days he hung out with his two best friends.

Tucker Foley, obsessed with technology, was a dark-skinned boy with glasses, a long sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots while wearing a red beret on his head. His beloved PDA was always seen with him.

Sam Manson, a goth and an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian, was always seen wearing purple lipstick, short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head, a black tank top with a purple oval in the center, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots.

However, both of them were gone for part of the summer. Tucker was away, visiting family in the UK. Sam's parents decided to have a random family vacation and jetted off to Japan.

This left Danny on his own for the time being. On the third day his friends had been gone, he was found in the park, sitting on a bench looking very bored. It had been a slow three days, with little to do except fight the Box Ghost and the few other ghosts that came from the Ghost Portal. This left him to contemplate things, such as how he became half-ghost, the people of whom knew his secret (lingering on the one person he wished hadn't found out), and the people he should tell about his ghostly alter-ego.

Once he was done contemplating life, Danny got up from the bench and walked home. As he walking up the couple of steps to the front door, he paused when he felt something was off. He shook the feeling away seconds later and opened the door. As he walked through the frame, he called "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

He got no answer.

That was strange... If they had gone out, they would have surely locked the door. And the car was still in the driveway as well! This left Danny feeling much edgier than usual.

The ebony-haired boy walked carefully into the dark living room, which was also strange. He didn't have time to question it too much, though, because armored men jumped out from their hiding spots and had Danny unconscious before he could utter a word. After he was out, they took Danny with them from the house.

An hour later, Jazz came home from the market. She found her dad and mom dead in the kitchen. A scream could be heard from the Fenton resident as Jazz fell to the floor beside her parent. She didn't know what to do and just sat there in front of them. She couldn't believe it was real.

It was a couple of hours before the girl came from her shocked state and called the police.

As the police were on their way, Jazz attempted to call Danny. However, he wouldn't pick up his cell-phone. She tried dozens of times but received no answer from him. Finally, she called his two friends to ask if they had heard from him, despite their vacation status. Anxiety took hold of her quickly and the police finally arrived. An officer had to take her aside to calm the distraught teenager.

The next day, the news of the Fenton's tragic murder and Daniel Fenton's missing status spread across the country like a wildfire.

* * *

Danny was inside a vehicle of some kind. He was slowly waking up. He was lying on the floor in the back of a van. His hands were chained together in front of him and firmly chained to the wall. He still felt a bit drowsy so he had a hard time moving but, after a minute or two, his body responded so he could sit up. He was alone. At first he wonder where he was but then he remembered getting ambushed by some men in his own home.

'What's going on?' Danny wondered as he looked at the chains and tried to go intangible but it didn't work. He could try and use some of his other powers but when he tried to use Cryokinesis to break the chain it didn't work. That was when he realized he could feel something draining the energy from him and it was then that he noticed the collar around the neck. It must have been a power restraining device that made so he couldn't use his powers. He tried to transform but it didn't work.

Danny was now beginning to realize how deep in trouble he was in. Whoever it was that kidnapped him knew that he was half ghost.

Danny didn't now how long he had been in the truck. It could have been hours so he didn't know how far they'd taken him from Amity Park. He had been trying to get the collar off his neck but, so far, he had not succeeded.

'Maybe I can get out of here if I could get the chains of me' Danny thought and looked a bit closer at the handcuffs. Maybe he could do the trick the good guys did in the movies. 'Well I've got nothing to lose so I might as well try it.'

All it did was rip his skin up.

Danny sighed and his whole body slumped against the wall he had been using as a backrest. He looked up to the ceiling and couldn't help but think of his friends and family. Would he be able to escape and see them again or would his captors keep him forever as some kind of guinea-pig?

No he couldn't give up! Sam would kick his a** if he did!

The thought brought a smile to his face. Danny sat up straight and tested the cuffs' strength. After pulling at them, he realized they wouldn't break.

"This is so not my day." The raven-haired boy said aloud. Then he got an idea. 'Maybe if this collar works as I think it does, maybe I can get it to be over-powered with energy. But the only attack I have that might work is my Ghostly Wail…'

Danny knew that it was a last-resort attack since it took a lot out of him to use but, right now, it was probably his only chance and, if he was lucky, the collar was not made to take the strain of his Ghostly Wail.

Danny had become a bit stronger over the course of the last months so he could use a bit of his powers in his human form but they are not as strong as when he is in his ghost form. He tried almost all of his powers but the Ghostly Wail was so strong that he didn't want to try it but now he would have a good excuse to try it and he had already tried to transform without any luck.

'Well here goes nothing…' The raven-haired boy thought and took a deep breath. He turned to the wall where the chain was attached. He felt how the collar take the power from the wail but the person who made the collar didn't count on how powerful the ghostly wail was and only half of the attack was stopped and the collar broke. The Wail was sufficient enough to make the chain break off.

Still cuffed, Danny thought, 'The chain wasn't ghost-proof! I better get out of here!

The vehicle suddenly stopped and that was all Danny needed to know that whoever it was that was driving had heard the small ruckus Danny made or they were at their destination; Danny didn't care not wanted to know. The raven-haired boy got up and tested the doors but they didn't budge. Outside the truck, he could hear the people that he figured had captured him.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat in his office, looking over some papers of the latest LexCorp work stats, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He said and hoped it was good news about his latest project.

Project Ph was something he had wanted to start for some time now. Ever since he saw the Ghost-Boy on a news channel that he typically didn't watch, he had been interested in him. He let one of his spies to Amity Park to get to know more about the Ghost-Boy and was surprised to find out that he was only half ghost, which made him even more interested.

One of his most trusted workers, Mercy Graves, came in and reported that Brutus and his team had returned and would arrive in about ten minutes to the secret lab that Luthor had under LexCorp in Metropolis.

* * *

Two black vans stopped in a big, underground garage. A team of people dressed like a SWAT team came out from the back of one van and carefully circled around the back doors of the second. They each readied their weapons, having heard the reports from the driver that repeated bangs had come from the back, signaling to him that the subject was awake.

A few meters away, there was a hiss and a door opened up. Lex Luthor and his assistant, Mercy, walked out and stopped a good distance from the idle vehicles. One of the men, most likely the leader, walked over to his boss, stood straight and tall, and gave a salute.

"Good work Brutus. Any problems?" Lex asked the man.

"No sir. We did as you asked and got the subject without any witnesses but we had to kill his parents since they tried to stop us when we told them the truth about their son. We did tell them the benefits of helping us but they still refused." Brutus answered curtly.

"Too bad. They were one of the best in the field but I guess they let their parental-side take over." Luthor said in a disappointed voice before he walked up to the back of the van. His men moved out of the way as Brutus informed his boss that the driver had heard the boy moving in the back.

Inside the van, Danny had heard the entire conversation and was shocked to hear the news about his parents. He didn't have time to ponder it though. The doors to the van opened and Danny was shot in the neck with another dart before collapsing. Before he could fall completely, one of the men caught him and carried him to the lab.

Lex looked in the van and saw the broken inhibitor collar lying on the floor and thought 'Hm... I guess I'll have to use a stronger collar next time. I wonder how strong the boy really is and who he could rival."

* * *

Lately, Vlad Masters had been very busy with work. He hadn't had much time to much else. So when the day came that he could sit on the couch and watch some TV without some form of work hanging over his head, he took it gladly.

It didn't stay that way for long when he heard what the reporter was going on about.

"The Fenton family daughter, Jasmine Fenton, came home to a horrible scene when she found her parents, Jack and Madeleine Fenton, dead in the kitchen. Police reported that the cause of dead was by an ecto-weapon. The police suspect their son, Daniel Fenton, for being behind their deaths, as he is now missing and various ecto-weapons were found in his room."

Vlad sat in shock for a moment or two, trying to register the things having been said over the TV. He couldn't believe his love was dead and that Danny had been accused of her murder (as well as Jack's). The millionaire knew the boy well and knew he would never do such a thing. Someone had to be behind the tragic events.

It was time to call Skulker.

It took little time for the ghostly hunter to appear in the lab under Vlad's mansion, ready for any assignment his boss threw at him. Vlad only stood patiently in the center of the room and nodded when Skulker appeared. He wasted no time when he said "Skulker, I need you to track someone for me."

"Who?"

"Daniel Fenton."

"The whelp is missing?" Skulker asked in shock. It made him angry that someone else had managed to capture the elusive boy but also worry, as no one had really managed to capture Danny for long. He was very slippery.

"Obviously. Otherwise, I would not have called you!" Vlad snapped at the hunter, making him shrink back some. The millionaire took a calming breath before repeating what the reporter on television had alerted him to.

* * *

The police sent Jazz to the hospital. The doctors kept her overnight as they looked up the information to a family member that might come and get her. They were very surprised to find out that the playboy billionaire, Bruce Wayne, had the right to the custody of the children if it would happen something to the parents. They contacted Bruce and were even more surprised when he told them he'd be there as soon as he could.

The next day, Jazz sat on her bed, absently looking out the window when there was a knock at the door. She called to whoever it was, allowing them to enter. She was rather surprised to see a man with deep blue eyes, black hair, and wearing perfectly tailored clothing entered while holding a briefcase in his hand. For a moment, she didn't know who the man was before his image clicked with a name she had read many times on the news.

"Hello Jasmine. My name's Bruce Wayne." The man said, smiling uneasily as he looked her shocked form over. "I don't know if anyone's told you but I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you now that your parents have… Passed."

"Is this a joke?" Jazz immediately asked, not amused in the least.

Bruce laid the case on one of the spare tables and opened it up. He took a pile of papers out and handed them to the orange-haired girl. "No, it's not. These are the documents that say that if something every happened to your parents, I would get legal custody."

Jazz slipped them from his hands and began reading the fine print over. Her curious eyes saw that, yes, all of it was legit. At the bottom were her parent's signatures and she would know them anywhere, having seen the scribbled names many times throughout her life.

So this was her and Danny's new godfather… Vlad Masters had only been booted from the spot a few months, after going to a science symposium in Florida with Danny where Vlad had mysteriously showed up and tried to convince her to leave Jack. As soon as she was back in Amity, she had it changed without discussing it with Jack, knowing he would never want to go against his old pal.

Jazz vaguely cheered her mother on for her impeccable timing.

Bruce stood in silence beside the bed uneasily. He wondered how the teen was taking the news and her parents' death, knowing full well the feeling. The man vaguely wondered if she had been told of the change in godfathers, as it had been rather recent since Bruce had been approached for the position. He had never thought he'd have to step up to it like this.

However, the girl only strained a smile and handed the papers back to her new caretaker, saying, "Just call me Jazz, please."

Bruce gave his own small, sad smile back and nodded his understanding. "Alright then, Jazz, if you will excuse me for a moment, I'm just going to go check you out real quick at the front desk. It shouldn't take more than a minute or two."

Jazz nodded and watched the man leave. Like he had promised, he was back within a couple of minutes. With her permission, they drove back to the abandoned Fenton Works and Bruce let Jazz pack some clothes and a few personal belongings (she also secretly packed some ecto-weapons and the Boomerang). He promised her they would be back to gather the rest of her belongings before they got back in the car and drove to their airport, where the private jet was waiting.

On the way to Gotham City, Jazz finally managed to get in contact with Sam and Tucker and told them everything. She had not expected to hear Sam assure her that she had already whipped out the emergency credit card and was currently sneaking out of the hotel, on her

way to the airport to fly to the UK and get Tucker before they would come to Gotham. Jazz was not given time to rebuke their plan before they hung up on her, signaling they would be there as soon as possible.

The plane-ride from Amity to Gotham was quiet but not silent. The ride from the airport to Wayne Manor was even quieter, with scarce words spoken between Bruce and Jazz. It seemed the billionaire wasn't as talkative or social as the papers made him out to be.

As they drove up the driveway to Wayne Manor, Jazz found herself in awe at how big and glamorous it was. She had seen pictures, yes, but none of them compared to actually seeing the large fortress itself.

Jazz missed the small smile Bruce wore as he watched her.

They parked in the driveway and the two got out. The luggage was handled by Bruce and the driver, who happened to be older than Bruce and looked like the grandfatherly type. Jazz was only allowed to follow them inside, where the driver eagerly took hers and Bruce's coats without hesitation. Bruce's small smile only grew bigger and more affectionate at the action before he turned to the girl. "Welcome to Wayne Manor, Jazz. As much as I would love to stick around, I have work that needs to be attended and I'm sure you're exhausted from this long day."

Jazz nodded in confirmation.

"Alfred will take you to your room and you can make yourself feel at home. If anything should be amiss, you can always come to me. If you find I am unavailable, Alfred is always just a call away." Bruce assured, gesturing their driver who also seemed to be the butler. Jazz was surprised to see the older man was very content with his position and was even more surprised to see affection in his eyes as Bruce began walking away, saying over his shoulder, "I'll see you later."

"This way, Lady Jasmine." Alfred said, gesturing for the guest to follow as he began walking away.

Jazz followed behind nervously, rubbing her arm up and down. As she followed behind and wished the older man would let her pull her own suitcase, she said, "Just Jazz is fine."

Alfred looked over his shoulder at her, smiled warmly, and said, "Of course, Lady Jazz."

The girl could only smile back.


	2. Chapter 2 Searching for clues!

**Here is chapter 2 and i want you all to know that KodiakWolfe13 have yet to do a** **double check on this so if you find something then please tell me! Now to answer som questions that some Guest have asked me.**

 **The connection between Fenton's and Bruce is that Maddie and Bruce are friends and if** **I** **write a sequel to this it will be more explained, but it is only if** **I** **make a sequel! So far i have yet to plan out how to make the sequel and so far i haven't had the inspiration to make one. Batman will be a** **mentor to Danny and also to another character that i want to be a surprise to you all and will be introduced future in this story! That is also if i make the sequel you will see it!... or read it more like but you get the point.  
**

 **One more thing i have to say! If you all wonder where in the time line this is in the Young Justice series it is between the first season and second season! It is explained in the start of the second season that five years have passed since the first season ended so i tough that a lot of stuff can happen at that time and would be interesting to start the story in the middle of things.**

 **Well this was a lot but i still don't own the shows! So yeah... Well let's get on whit the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Searching for clues!**

Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, sat in front of the large computer housed in the Bat-Cave, staring at the articles on the screen. They told of the Fenton parents' death and the fate of their two children.  
The man was still in a small bit of shock at his friend's, Maddie's, death, though he hid it well. After all, he had agreed only a few months before to be the children's god-father. He had never thought he'd have to fulfill his promise at all, let alone months after agreeing. It was a huge shocker.

Another shock was finding out Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. (It didn't really take too much to figure out the identity thing once Batman had seen a picture of Maddie's son. Phantom might as well have been a clone of the boy, with the same name and everything.) Batman had been wondering about the Ghost-Boy for months now but had never found a suitable opportunity to investigate deeply, noticing all the stains on the teen's record. After figuring out the boy's identity, he decided to let all the offenses drop (for now) and wondered if Danny would be a good candidate for Young Justice.  
His chance to ask, though, never came.

Batman didn't believe Danny had killed his parents. It just wouldn't make sense for the young hero to suddenly go rogue like that. He had to find the teen.

* * *

The room Alfred led Jazz to was a lot bigger than her old one. There was a big bed that had room for, at least, three normal sized people. The walls had a beautiful flower pattern in a pink and green color-scheme. The carpet was white and was soft under her feet. Beside the bed was a bedside table with a night lamp sitting on the top. There was a large closet off to the side, placed right beside a door that led to a private bathroom with its own whirlpool tub and shower.

"Wow..." Jazz muttered, completely in awe. She walked to the huge window on the other side of the room as Alfred set the luggage at the foot on the bed, smiling. The teen girl looked out the window to see a garden with beautiful flowers outside. "This is amazing!"

"Master Bruce thought you would like this room." Alfred stated, watching as Jazz turned to him with a sad smile. Her eyes glazed over, probably thinking of her brother and how much she missed him. Alfred frowned but didn't point it out. "Supper will be served in the kitchen at eight pm, Lady Jazz. I will come to get you at that time and, if you should need anything, please call me on the intercom system. For now, you can relax and make yourself comfortable."

Jazz nodded her understand before watching as the butler left the room, showing her where the intercom system was as he left. After looking around her room absently, she decided to go take a bath and figure out how to use the thing. As she soaked in the tub, her mind wandered to her missing brother and the death of their parents. Part of her mused over the unfairness of it all while the rest of her wondered where Danny could be and the suspicious nature behind his sudden disappearance.

After soaking for the longest time, Jazz got out, dried off, combed her hair, and investigated her room further while still thinking over everything. At eight, Alfred came to get her, right on time. The kitchen was quiet, since Bruce hadn't shown up, but she didn't mind.  
Once she had her fill, the girl went up to bed early.  
Alfred watched her sadly, reminiscing over the similar tragedy to that of his oldest charge, Bruce. He decided to stick a little closer than usual, if he should be needed in any way.

* * *

Jazz found herself in a room that is completely empty and white. The room was eerily silent and Jazz was standing in the middle. She looked around the room and started walking to a door on the other side of the room.

"Mom? Dad?" She shouted. Jazz opened the door and waves of blood flooded out. Jazz screamed as it washed over her and she fell onto her back, sitting on the floor covered in blood. She stared at it all in horror. Then she looked up and saw her parents in front of her. They looked at her with blank eyes before falling on top of her.

Jazz screamed. Waking up, Jazz didn't remember where she was until she heard the butler of Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth call "Is everything alright, Lady Jazz?"  
Jazz shook her head, feeling too sick to talk and simply not wanting to either. Part of her knew she'd feel better once she did but not right now. Maybe when Danny was found and safe but not right now...

* * *

After taking care of two children who both had their parents snatched from them over his years, Alfred just knew when he was needed.

Standing outside the door to the newest resident's room, Alfred could hear the girl inside struggling in her sleep before a small scream emitted from inside. Like many times before with his other two charges, Alfred entered the room and calmed the girl. He asked if she wanted to talk but she just shook her head.  
Continuing the old routine, Alfred asked if she would like some warm milk or some other drink to calm her nerves. Jazz requested hot chocolate and Alfred was more than willing to make it and bring it to her, smiling sadly as he watched her drink the hot liquid slowly after thanking him.

When Danny woke up again, he found himself lying on an uncomfortable bed with white sheets in a small room. Beside the bed, there was an end table with a tray on it. It had a little bit of food and some water on it. The teen sat up and stared at it, really wanting to eat and drink the bread and water but wondering if it was poisoned or drugged.

While trying to ignore his aching stomach, Danny began remembering everything he had heard yesterday about his parents. Hugging his knees to his chest, Danny felt water prick at the corners of his eyes and tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. What was said wasn't true. It couldn't be.  
Getting up from his spot, Danny looked around the small room and noticed the lack of any other furniture. There were two doors, though. One was regular old wood while the other was thick and made of metal. Without needing to try it, Danny knew it wasn't going to open and opted to look through the other, finding a small but full bathroom behind the door.

The teen almost smacked himself when he remembered his powers. Danny tried to transform but nothing happened. He reached up and touched his neck, groaning when he felt a new collar strapped to his throat.  
'How am I going to get out of here?' Danny thought to himself, frowning. Part of him wanted to try and break it again while the other part knew it wasn't going to work this time. His captors would learn from their mistakes. They were smart; they had kept him captive for this long already.  
Danny turned to the door when he heard it open and tensed when a familiar, tall, bald man entered with a pleasant smile on his face. Behind him, armed men stood in the entrance, acting as a barricade and deterring Danny from an escape attempts.

Upon seeing the original occupant of the room awake and moving, the man smiled and (tried to) soothingly say, "Good morning, Daniel." The halfa stared for a moment before he realized who the familiar figure was. It clicked in his brain as the man began saying, "My name is-"

"Lex Luthor." Danny cut off.  
The man, Luthor, smiled a little brighter and said, "So you know of me."  
With an angry glare, Danny questioned, "Why have you kidnapped me?!"  
"To study you, of course." Lex answered, his smile suddenly becoming darker than before. His eyes filled with the need to simply know everything. "I'm aware you're the Ghost Boy of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. Your powers interest me greatly, boy. We've already taken a blood sample and it's simply fascinating."  
By now, Danny was as white as a sheet.

Luthor's eyes drifted to the untouched tray sitting on the end table. "I see you haven't touched your food, even though you must be starving. I can promise you it isn't drugged or poisoned in any way. Go ahead and eat while I ask some questions. After all, I don't want someone like you dying on me."  
Even though he now felt sick to his stomach, Danny collapsed on the bed and began nibbling on the bread and taking tentative sips from the glass, doing as he was told. As he began eating, Danny looked into the eyes of the man that had caught him and was reminded of a scientist watching animals at the zoo.

"Now then, Daniel, how did your powers come to be? Was there an accident in your parents' lab? Were you born with them?" Luthor questioned, watching as Danny mulled over the answer while nibbling on the bread. They stayed perfectly silent for a few minutes before Luthor, irritated, said, "I don't have all day, Daniel. You can answer me now or I'll have to use extreme measures to make you talk."  
Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Great… Another fruit-loop… Just what I wanted in my life…'  
Danny swallowed. The bread in his mouth wouldn't go down until he drank some water. Afterward, he opened his mouth to answer and wondered what he was going to say. He didn't want to tell the truth. After all, Lex seemed to be like the other Fruit-loop Danny knew and despised. Though, in any case, Danny would have preferred dealing with Vlad any day.

Lucky for Danny, his lying skills had been honed over the time he had his powers. He quickly responded, "Actually, I don't remember how I got them but I know I wasn't born with them."  
Lex curiously looked the boy over and asked, "Really?"  
Danny nodded but said nothing more. It was a half-truth, at best. He certainly wasn't born with them but his memory of receiving them was still quite vivid. Getting zapped half-to-death with ectoplasm and electricity wasn't the most pleasant experience he had ever had in his life.

Seeing as he had finished the bread, Danny quickly gulped down the rest of the water.  
"Sir?" Lex's assistant called, getting the attention of the bald man and the teen. Mercy Graves held up the iPad, continuing, "You have a meeting in ten minutes that you need to attend."  
Lex looked irritated but quickly hid it. Turning to the ebony-haired teen, Lex said, "It seems my time is up, Daniel. However, you'll be joined by Dr. White soon."

It had been a day since Vlad saw the news. Not long after that, he had been told that Jazz had been taken to Gotham by one Bruce Wayne, her godfather.  
Vlad didn't know when the change had happened and, in all honesty, he didn't really care. He had been ticked off by the change for the longest time before settling down, convincing himself to respect the wishes of his dead beloved. He would be a man about losing his chance to have the kids. Still, it would've be nice to have them, especially Danny, under his wing.

Not that he had said anything to the boy, of course. It was still a big slap to the face after Maddie had told him off, telling him he had to grow up and stop trying to swoon her. The white-haired man had done a lot of changing since then, which surprised everyone but it really shouldn't have. Love had a way of changing people, after all.

It's what made Vlad go to the Fenton's house in the middle of the night, looking for clues as to who killed the two parents and what happened to Danny. As he was searching, he nearly smacked himself for almost forgetting one of the homemade cameras he had installed to watch them. It would have a chip in it (so no one could track a transmitter to his computer) that he could put in a computer and watch what happened.  
Before he could grab the chip, Vlad heard a sound and instantly turned invisible. He thanked his enhanced hearing, knowing no normal human would've been able to hear the faint noise.

If it weren't for the fact Vlad had wonderful control of his emotions, he probably would've gasped in surprise when Batman came from the shadows. He looked around the house, finding things Vlad himself had not seen. A true detective, he was. Of course, the Dark Knight's detective skills led him to Vlad's camera. He instantly took the chip without thinking, looking around the house, as if looking for something. However, Batman seemed to shake it off as he left the house, climbing to the roof where his one-of-a-kind plane was.

Figuring that the Dark Knight may be trying to find Danny (maybe even help the boy, at some level), Vlad phased into the plane, taking the seat behind the Dark Knight.  
However, as soon as the Bat-Plane was turned on, it immediately started going off, letting everyone know there was an unknown figure in the plane. Batman didn't even seem surprised when he said, "Show yourself."

Scowling, Vlad dropped his invisibility. Batman looked at him in the mirror before asking, "So why is the 'Wisconsin Ghost' in Amity Park, following me?"

"I could almost ask you the same." Vlad answered as he debated telling the other about his dilemma.  
Batman turned in his seat to look suspiciously at Vlad. Both were quiet, staring at each other coldly. They tried to read each other but, in the end, Batman won with his famous (or infamous, depending on who you asked) Bat-Glare that Vlad had to admit was intimidating even if he was half-ghost.

"Alright look, I'm searching for the ghost boy, Phantom or Inviso-Bill, as some people like to call him. You seemed to be searching for something as well and I was interested to see what it was." Vlad half-lied.  
Batman looked didn't seem to completely believe him. The Dark Knight responded, "I'm here investigating the Fenton family tragedy. I don't know what that has to do with who you're looking for."  
"Did you find anything?" Vlad asked, ignoring the Dark Knight's inquiry entirely.  
There was an irritated sound from Batman as he pressed a button, allowing the top of his plane to open up. He responded with a "yes" but said nothing more, shooting a meaningful glare over his shoulder.  
Vlad sighed as he flew from the plane. The Dark Knight glared at him again and, as the plane began closing over him again, he demanded, "Don't follow me."

As the plane rose into the air and began flying back towards its home-base, Vlad stayed where he was, having enough respect for the Dark Knight to do what he wanted. However, that left him nothing, which was irritating beyond belief. But then again, he could only feel intense relief that one of the Justice League members, one of the smartest and most respected even, was looking into the tragedy.  
Thinking about what the people on the news had said made Vlad's blood boil. How could they think that Danny had been the one behind his parents' untimely and tragic deaths?  
If they only knew the boy for themselves….

Danny was still sitting on the bed after Lex left when the door opened again and two guards came in."Come with us." One said, pointing to the door with their ecto-weapon.  
The ghost-teen debated listening, eyeing the guns in their hands warily, before getting up and walking to the door and out of the room. The corridor was empty and Danny was led down the hall towards a door. They stopped in front of it and the boy noted the security pad on the wall beside the entrance.

With a mental sigh, Danny thought, 'Great… All the doors will probably have security measures installed into them. No easy escape for me then.'  
One of the guards help up a card to the scanner, turning the red light to green before the door swooshed open, a click resounding through the hall.  
Danny was shoved into the room and the teen looked around as he stumbled forward. Computers lined the walls and tables filled to the brim with equipment Danny wouldn't know what to do with. Doctors and scientists dressed in lab coats ran around, using the equipment without much thought. The teen also took note of cages and vials spread across the tables, holding trapped ghosts in them. Danny remembered some from Amity but others were new. The ghost-boy didn't think they were hurt or injured with the way they seemed to be asleep.

The two guards led Danny to the back of the lab, weaving between the tables. They stopped in front of a desk; a man was sitting in a chair and  
looking through some documents on his computer. His attention was instantly drawn to the small group that joined the lab when one of the guard's grunted for his attention.  
The man's eyes looked Danny up and down and the teen wondered if this was Dr. White, the man Luthor had talked about.

"Ah! You must be, Daniel! I was just reading your file and, I must say, it is fascinating." The man said, standing from his chair as he walked around the boy, poking and prodding in a way that made Danny uncomfortable. The man seemed to notice his nervousness and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm not supposed to give you my real name but you may call me Dr. White. I was a part of the GIW once but I quit some time ago. I didn't agree with their methods so Lex Luthor hired me instead. Oh, but now I'm rambling."  
At the mention of the ghost-hunting organization, Danny reached up to rub the back of his neck with an obvious frown on his face.

"How was the food?" Dr. White suddenly asked, looking him up and down. "I made it especially for you. It had everything in it that your body would need to keep a good balance with all the ectoplasm running through it."  
Danny was surprised by what the doctor said and, looking back, he thought he had noticed something off with the food but it hadn't tasted any different than normal bread. He had had no idea that there was anything in it.  
Dr. White watched the teen stare at him and waited for an answer. Danny hesitantly began opening him mouth before the doctor jumped, which made him jump to. Dr. White started nervously turning in a circle, quickly muttering, "I guess we'll have to wait and see if there's any negative effects, seeing as it was the first time I made anything for a half-ghost, but I'm sure you'll be just fine."

The teen just continued to watch the doctor nervously. He felt compelled to tell the other that he was starting to feel more energized, despite his worrying having worn him out for awhile, but Danny kept his mouth carefully shut. After all, what if he was strong enough to break the new collar? Would he have another chance to run?  
Being as discreet as he could, Danny scanned the room again and noticed a door he had missed before. There was an observation window to the side of it, allowing Danny to see a large room with white walls inside.  
"Ah! I seen you've found the testing room!" Dr. White observed loudly, making Danny jump again. The man clapped as he continued, "You're going to love this! Why don't you go in right now? Oh, yes! What a fine idea!"  
Despite struggling nervously, Danny was led to the door and forced inside. He stumbled as he was shoved into the room and his head swiveled to the window, where he could see Dr. White giving him a thumbs up.

The doctor messed with something Danny couldn't see but Dr. White's voice came over the intercom a second later, telling the teen it was a control panel of some sort. The nutty doctor said, "This room was made just for you and your powers and it allows me to get a good reading on your powers! Your collar doesn't work in the room but we do have extreme measures to keep you here so I suggest not trying anything. It would be very terrible to hurt you in any way, seeing as your one-of-a-kind powers make you very valuable."  
'Well, at least they don't know about Danielle or Vlad.' Danny thought to himself.

* * *

Lex sat in his office after a meeting that had taken two hours before it got anywhere. If it hadn't been important, he would've left a lot earlier but he had to keep a good face to the public.  
The man was working through the papers on his desk when he found one from Dr. White. He would later stash them away in a safe hiding place, just in case the Justice League somehow found out about Project Ph. He had already made sure all the experimentation and kidnappings would fall on Dr. White's head instead but he couldn't stop from receiving the papers that could pin all the blame on him.  
That was just how interesting he found the ghost boy.


	3. Chapter 3: Spiritual siblings

**77 followers and 43 favorites! I never thought that so many would like this! Thank you all!**

 **I am sad to say that i still haven't heard from my beta** **KodiakWolfe13 but i also know the feeling you have when waiting on an update so here is the next chapter and if there is anything please tell me so i can fix it!  
**

 **Still don't own anything so just lets start on the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Spiritual siblings.  
**

Standing in front of the large holo-computer, Batman looked over the teens standing expectantly in front of him. On the computer was a picture of Daniel Fenton, which prompted Batman to say, "I assume you all have already heard of the story in Amity Park with the Fenton family tragedy."  
All the young teens nodded in remembrance. Kid Flash scoffed and said, "Who hasn't heard about the son killing his parents and running?"

Batman leveled a glare on the young speedster. Kid Flash gulped at the look before hiding behind Artemis smartly.

"I've been investigating the Fenton home and discovered a hidden camera outside of the house. I'm not sure who planted the camera but I succeeded in getting the feed from it." Batman informed before telling the computer to play the video.  
The angle of the camera showed the front door and the part of the street. Two black vans drove past the house before turning into a dark alley so it wouldn't be seen. Armored men hurried from the alley before rushing up to the door. One of the men, presumably the leader, went to the door and knocked. As soon as it was open by Jack Fenton, they were invited inside.

Batman told the computer to pause the video before ordering it to fast-forward to an hour later. Once it came to the spot he wanted, Batman resumed the video to show Danny walking up to the front door. He opened it casually before wandering inside obliviously. For the next three minutes, nothing happened. Then, the armored men began leaving with an unconscious Danny in their arms. They took the boy to the alley and, a few minutes later, the trucks began leaving.

The Dark Knight stopped the video and faced the teens again. "As you can see, more is going on here than the news is telling the rest of the world. By using Watchtower equipment, I've been able to track the vans to their owners." With a click, a LexCorp symbol appeared on the screen. "I tracked them to Lex Luthor."  
Now that the Team knew more about the situation with the Fenton Family Tragedy, they felt bad about assuming such horrible things about the boy, especially Kid Flash with his comment lingering in the back of his mind. He thought, 'Me and my big mouth...'

However, their mistake only made them feel the intense desire to help the boy they recently found out had been set-up. They all hardened their resolve and waited patiently for Batman to continue the meeting, wondering what it was that they were supposed to do.  
Watching their expressions change, Batman knew he had made the right choice in bringing the Team into the mess. It showed just how much they matured and learned from their mistakes. He felt a small feeling of pride in his chest as he looked them over, just as determined to get more information on Lex Luthor to put him behind bars and to show the world his true colors.

* * *

When Batman and Robin returned to the Bat-Cave, Robin immediately turned to look at his mentor as they wandered towards the large computer in the middle of the cave. He asked, "By the look on your face, I'm going to assume there's more to Daniel than what you told the rest of the Team, right?"  
Batman said nothing as he walked to the computer and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, Responding to his commands, the computer brought up pictures of Danny Phantom as Batman turned to his ward, saying, "Of course."

Dick turned and looked at the picture Bruce gestured to and look over the files. His eyes widened when he did. Looking up at his mentor in astonishment, Robin asked, "He's half-dead? How does that even work?!"  
"I don't know if 'half-dead' is the correct term but, in a sense, that's what he is. A more specific way to put it would be that he's half-ghost. How it works, I'm not sure but I'm working on it." Batman replied, staring at his notes again before looking back towards his ward.

In silence, Robin mulled over what little he and his mentor knew before a thought struck him. As a grin stretched across his face, he said, "Wait, that means I have a half-dead brother. That's so cool!"  
Though no one could see it, a tiny smile twitched at the corners of Batman's lips.

* * *

Jazz had agreed to meet Sam and Tucker at the local library in Gotham, mostly because she didn't want to be in Wayne Manor. Alfred, the butler, had started creeping her out. He was a very quiet person and he had accidently startled her more than once and, if she was to find Danny, she needed a good reason to leave the manor.

As of the moment, the girl was in the dining hall, eating with Bruce and Dick Grayson, his adopted son. Thus far, she found she liked Dick. They were in a conversation on the different books they had read, as Bruce had asked about her plans for the day and she'd told them about her library plans. When she was done with her meal, Jazz excused herself and Alfred told her he'd have a car ready for her.

"It's ok. Can I just take a taxi instead?" Jazz asked, hoping to get some alone time. She understood that Alfred didn't mean any harm but with him being everywhere like he was, it was starting to get really creepy.  
"Sure." Bruce said. Immediately afterward, Alfred left the room to call a taxi for her. It was about a ten-minute wait for the taxi to arrive and, in that time, Jazz packed the things she needed. Bruce and Dick followed her out with the older of the two worriedly saying, "Don't talk to strangers and, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

"Don't worry. I won't." Jazz assured, giving Bruce a hug that surprising him. She quickly ducked into the taxi after and told the driver where she wanted to go.  
When Bruce and Dick couldn't see the taxi anymore, Bruce turned to Dick. "You go and tell the Team to get ready for the mission. I'm going to follow Jazz."  
"You think she's a target?" Dick asked.

"No but she might know Danny's secret and she might be trying to find him. I'll see what she knows and make sure she's safe."

Vlad was in his lab, waiting on Skulker. The ghost hunter came out from the portal and Skulker noted that Vlad was irritated. Before Vlad decided that he would not need his head anymore, Skulker said, "I've asked around the Ghost Zone and found out that other ghosts have disappeared. Many have stopped going to the human world because of it."

"So the person behind all this has probably planned it for some time…" Vlad mumbled, walking in a circle in front of Skulker.

The ghost hunter didn't like what was going on. Even if ghosts usually kept to themselves, they had rules and, when something that threatened all of them, they didn't hesitate to work together.  
Vlad stopped pacing and faced Skulker. "Since this 'hero' stuff is not my thing, I might let the Dark Knight take over the rescuing part. Since he is a good detective, he has probably already found where Danny is."  
"So I should stop looking then?" Skulker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems like I don't have a choice but to call you off but, if you get to know anything, let me know." Vlad replied with a sad look in his eyes, genuinely looking distraught. It surprised Skulker, for the man usually didn't show many emotions besides the usual anger and the crazy spins the man sometimes went on. Skulker was snapped out of his musings when Vlad stated, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to continue my other work."

As the billionaire left, Skulker noticed just how hard the man was taking everything. He'd never have guessed he would see the day when Vlad would be this out of it.  
Skulker left through the portal after that. He'd make sure to keep an eye and an ear out for anything, just in case something new happened.

* * *

Standing in the test room, Danny debated whether it'd be a good idea to try and escape. However, he didn't get much time to think about it when a panel opened in the wall on the other side of the room, a practice target appearing. Dr. White's excited voice echoed throughout the room, "How about we start with measuring how powerful your green laser beam is? It also wouldn't hurt to tell me what each of your individual powers are called, by the way."

The teen studied the wall where the target had appeared from and wondered if it was ghost-proof. While he probably wouldn't be escaping his prison today, it still wouldn't hurt to come up with a plan, which was currently already forming. He had finally managed to create duplicates, even though maintaining them cost quite a bit of energy. However, he'd eaten just recently, which meant it wouldn't be too hard.  
So, Danny made a clone of himself quickly and turned the clone invisible quickly. Then he changed the clone into his Phantom form.

The only thing that came up on Dr. White's computer was that Danny put off energy but it couldn't specify for what.

Danny's clone quickly flew through the hole in the wall. Concentrating, he sent the clone out as a scout to figure out the layout of the area and maybe snatch a key-card from one of the guards to use for later when the collar would be turned on again later, subduing his powers and making the clone disappear.  
He only had time to do this sort of thing now. Danny's clone, or D-clone, as he dubbed him, noted that the practice hole in the wall was small but not overly difficult to get through. For once, he quietly thanked his body for keeping its small size, even when Tucker had finally hit a sudden growth spurt.

Sam had suggested he might just be a late bloomer in the growing department or that his ghost powers had stopped him from getting any taller but now those ideas didn't seem so bad as they used to be. It was not hard to get past the next wall because it wasn't ghost-proof, something for which D-clone was thrilled about. However, that didn't stop him from being shocked about what was on the other side of the wall.

There were many cages, most of which held humans in them. A lot of them looked homeless, which wasn't a surprise, even if it was sad. After all, if they lived on the streets, less people would miss them and the less people that missed them, the less questions that would be asked.  
Keeping his invisibility, D-clone watched as two guards entered the room with an unconscious kid. The two dragged the male over to one of the large cages and drew him into one that held children ranging from ten to seventeen years of age. As they wandered away, one of the guards commented, "Heh, it's surprising how many addicted parents will sell their kids for drug money."

"I know what you mean." The guard's friend replied, angrily looking over his shoulder as he sported a black eye. "This one's got a temper too. I do not appreciate the shiner the little brat gave me."  
The first guard winced at the swollen eye and commented, "You know, you should probably get that checked out by David."

"Says the one who got bitten." The second man said, a small, sadistic grin spreading across his face as he looked at his friend.  
The door opened and a man pushing a trolley entered, rolling his eyes at the two guards conversing. As he passed with the trolley filled with food, the man stopped, began spreading the rations between the prisoners, and dryly stated, "Then you should both get checked out, brain-dead morons."

"Yeah, yeah, we know Bart. We were on our way there now." The smallest of the two said as they both walked to the door. Before they left completely, the D-clone stole one of their key-cards, remembering abruptly what his mission was but registering that there were new parts to it. Now he had to save all the humans, as well as the ghosts. The question was how.

The D-clone felt a pulse telling him to go back to the original. He flew back into the room and quickly gave Danny the key-card as some guards stormed the room, ready to blast the boy if he tried anything. The clone disappeared as the collar turned back on and Danny tried to not to show how much shock he felt as the memories from the clone appeared in his mind.

Luckily for the teen, none of the guards seemed to care and Dr. White was too busy with all the results flashing across his computer to see it. Quickly, the guards began escorting Danny back to his cell, which was looking very much like a nice hotel room in comparison to how the other humans and ghosts were imprisoned.  
A terrible feeling overtook Danny. He realized he was getting special treatment; he was a rare creature, after all, and worth more than all the others. However, he had a feeling that the humans were victims of experiments at trying to recreate the experiment that gave him his powers, to make more halfas. It was no wonder why Lex was so interested in how his powers were granted to him.

The door opened and one of the guards pushed Danny in not-so-gently. It startled the boy, making him stumble and face-plant into the ground, for he had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed their approach to his room. For the first time, the guards made a sound as they laughed, the door shutting behind him with a small click, signaling its locked state.

Danny pushed himself up from the floor. Dread swept through him again as the teen thought about the innocent people that were probably being subjected to terrible experiments and dying as a result. No one had a problem with using children, which was even worse. He had to do something and fast.

* * *

Jazz chose to sit in an open space at the library. The structure itself was big and had two stories. In the rafters on the second floor, a dark shadow looked down at the red-head. Bruce, or Batman, had done exactly as he told Dick and had followed the girl. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with her request. Being the detective he was, he read that Jazz's body was language was apprehensive and nervous, as if she were waiting on someone.  
It was easy getting inside. After all, he was Batman and he always managed to get his way. Also, it was also summer and not a lot of people were visiting the library so sneaking around wasn't very hard.

Batman watched as two teenagers, both of whom he recognized from his research with Danny Phantom, approached Jazz as she stood up, obviously expecting them.  
The two were Daniel's friends. The two must've found some way to come back to the US early from their out-of-country vacations, probably with the news of their friend and his family. Batman wouldn't be surprised to find out they knew Daniel's secret either.

With the bug he'd placed on the girl before she'd left and with his excellent vantage point, Batman watched and listened as the three quickly grouped up, exchanging quiet greetings as they all hugged. The looks they gave each other, Batman nodded, were grieving but also affectionate, all spiritual siblings in loss. They quickly ended their greetings though, finding a darker spot farther in the library on a large sofa, where they all sat down.  
"I can't believe the news said all that about Danny!" Sam said suddenly, an angry fist clenched at her side.  
Tucker was quick to agree, looking as angry as Sam was, before he sobered up, saying, "I can't believe Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are both…"

The three were enveloped in a quick silence, which lasted for a few seconds. However, Sam wasn't quiet for much longer before she hissed, "We can't do anything about that anymore but we can save Danny, right? We're Team Phantom. It's our job to get him back."

The smallest of smiles sprouted on Jazz's worn face as she grabbed a long, metal boomerang from her backpack and stated, "I have the Boo-merang with me."  
"No need." A voice said, making all of the teens jumped. They quickly shot to find the figure and quickly spotted the Dark Knight. He continued, saying, "I already have a Team ready to save Daniel. You three, however… I don't think so."  
The three teens were frozen and stunned. Tucker, who couldn't take his eyes off the Dark Knight, asked, "Sam, am I dreaming?"

The goth girl responded with a smack to the boy's arm, which made Tucker yelp as he held his arm tenderly. The two shot looks at each other before their eyes found Batman again. Jazz, though, quickly shook herself of her surprise, asking hopefully, "You know where Danny is?"  
"I do, but it's too dangerous for you three to even attempt to track him down. As I said, I have a team that specializes in recon. They'll get your brother back. You three need to go back to your parents and leave all is well alone." Batman stated bluntly. He was sure he made his point clear, but wasn't positive the three would do as they were told, which meant he'd have to watch them. Fantastic.

"Wait, how much did you hear?" Sam asked, obviously worried,  
Unfazed, the Dark Knight turned to her. "Everything, including your little 'Team Phantom.' However, I already knew about Danny's secret. It's more than likely the reason he was taken in the first place."  
"That's Batman for ya." Tucker muttered low in Sam's ear. He was rewarded with another slap, which made him yelp again. Glaring at the girl, Tucker asked, "What was that for?"  
Jazz looked over at the two. Sam, who refused to answer, and Tucker looked back over at her and Batman- or not, seeing as Batman disappeared in a few quick seconds. Tucker, in awe, commented, "How did he manage that without being a ghost?"

The orange-haired chose to ignore her friend's comment, instead breathing a sigh. "I'm so relieved."  
Sam said, "I'm still worried though, you know?"  
The other two teens agreed, though the anxiety was still considerably less than it had been before. Jazz looked over to her younger friends, saying, "You guys should probably let your parents know where you are. They might be having heart attacks right now."

Both teens adorned the panicked look of 'I just swallowed a lemon whole.' Jazz could understand, and she wasn't surprised to hear Tucker mumble something about his parents going to kill him and Sam's probably planning to make her wear pink for the rest of her life.

"I can ask Bruce if he wouldn't mind having two more stay at the manor, you know, until your parents can pick you all up. I kind of don't want to be alone at the manor without someone I know and trust right now." Jazz suggested, her eyes suddenly becoming glassy. Sam and Tucker instantly sobered and agreed, saying how much they'd love to stay with her.  
The three got up and began leaving the library, pausing to give each other another hug before they did. Up in the rafters of the second story, Batman watched with the smallest of smiles on his face, though it was tinged with sorrow. He quickly began leaving the library as well, hoping to be there before the teens showed up, no qualms about the two newbies to the manor. After all, it wouldn't be too hard to give Jazz what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4: I forgot to feed him!

**This chapter will introduce a new character and if you are a DC comic fan you will know who it is! It was** **KodiakWolfe13 that asked me to but him in and helped me to get more information about him since i haven't read the comics.  
**

 **And now to answer the guestion that the guest Matt asked me. The guards and some named charakters are not going to be seen again. They are just backrunds charakter used to make the story more realistik or how you call it.**

 **I still and will never own any of the shows but i can at least wish you all a Happy Halloween!  
**

 **Chapter 4: I forgot to feed him!**

In the room the D-clone had been in, the new kid began to stir and wake up. One of the biggest of the kids, a girl of sixteen or seventeen, crawled over to the new boy. As his eyes started to flutter, she asked worriedly, "Hey, are you ok?"  
When the boy's eyes finally open, he looks confused. He doesn't know where is or why his head felt like someone used it as a football. However, all the events came back to him quickly.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Getting home with some food in his hands, the young boy got ready to slip into the living room, preparing himself for the sight of his mother. He didn't know but the boy would bet she was high. She usually was. Though she tried her best to be the perfect, loving mother, she was always shooting herself up with heroine, leaving him to fend for himself on the tough streets of Park Row (aka Crime Alley) as they lived in a crummy apartment.

School was out of the question. There were more important things to worry about, such as making sure they were fed and they had money to keep the landlord off their backs.  
And who knew where the boy's father was? He'd been arrested in the child's preteen years and the boy hadn't heard from him since, not that he really cared.

However, when the ebony-haired boy slipped into his apartment today, he noticed how everything was off again. There were three suspicious-looking men standing in the living room. They all had weapons and a briefcase was open on the coffee table. The boy couldn't see the contents but he could see his mother looking up at him as he entered. Though she stared at him, she told the men, "It's a deal."  
The boy was immediately suspicious. Why were his mother's eyes cold and resigned? What was the deal she took this time around?

The woman turned away as two of the men quickly grabbed him, not showing an ounce of gentleness. The last one looked at his mother, bowed, and said, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."  
The boy was completely shocked and fell into a state of disbelief. His mother had just sold him off. He didn't know how to feel in this situation.

As he was being dragged away, the boy felt warning-bells going off in his head. It was the same warning bells that went off whenever he was about to be caught, the ones that told him to run like hell because there was a gang or an unfriendly shop-keeper out for his head. They were what kept him alive on the streets, when so many people were willing to have your blood smeared across the ground.  
So, the boy did something that surprised everyone in the room.

"Let go of me!" He screamed and, before anyone had a chance to react, bit the man holding him. The taller man lost his grip but the bigger of the two tried to take his hands. The boy kicked him in the face and then jumped to the armchair to the right, to escape through the window, to escape and be free of his captors.  
He never made it.

The third man was faster than either of his men. He succeeded in grabbing the boy before he could jump through the window, easily pulling the boy back and sending him into the coffee table. The boy's head smashed into the table and all around him quickly began to fade away into black. The last thing he heard was his mother saying, "Jason, behave!"

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Looking up at the worried girl, Jason replied, "Yeah, I'm ok."  
The girl seemed relieved and, smiling sadly, she said, "My name's Sara. It looks like you hit your head on something so you might wanna take it easy, ok?"  
Off to the side, a smaller girl began to cry. Sara immediately went to her, hugging the small girl close in an attempt to calm her. At that time, the guard in charge of handing out all the food- his name was Bart -came by. He scooped some of the food up into some bowls before pushing it through a small hole in the cage. Emotionlessly, he said, "Here. Eat up."

Though the so-called food looked like puke, all the kids dove for it like hungry wowls. Sara immediately spoke up, saying, "Hey, take it easy! Don't forget to share with your friends."  
Surprised, Jason watched as the kids actually listened to her, despite their hungry stomachs. One of the other kids around Jason's age came up to him, calling him 'new boy,' and shoved one of the bowls into his hands.

"Thanks." Jason said, looking down at the slop they called food. However, living on the streets like he had, he'd eaten plenty of strange things and the smell wasn't terrible. No one had spoons so Jason ate with his hands, looking around the room as he did.  
Jason wondered how he was going to escape and what he and the others were sold as. Were they supposed to be slaves or something?

Sara came up to him again and sat beside him, the young girl appeared for now. Now that his head was clearer, Jason noticed how tired and sick she looked. Her smile was sad as she looked at him, suddenly stating, "I've been here the longest out of the ones that have survived. We're being used as test subjects but we don't know any more than that."  
Another young girl came up to the two and snuggled up to Sara. With tears in her eyes, the girl looked up and asked, "You're not gonna go like Robert did, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be here and I'll never leave you." Sara said, hugging the small girl comfortingly. Jason saw straight through the lie, unlike the girl, who seemed relieved to hear such words.  
The boy from before, the one that had given him the food, came up beside Jason. Lowly, the boy whispered, "They took Sara an hour or so ago. She'll probably die soon. No one has survived coming back here after being taken."

The data Dr. White had gotten from Danny was very interesting; however, there might be a glitch in the system. It was the reason he'd stopped testing so soon. He'd have to do a system check but it'd take some time before it was done. Lucky for him, Dr. White was in no hurry and had the human test subjects to work on.

Having seen the halfa in action and with his blood, it was now possible to see that the boy's DNA was mixed with ectoplasm. That allowed Dr. White to get that much closer to making more halfas. He had used pure ectoplasm on the humans but now he figured he'd try to use the ectoplasm mixture found in Danny's bloodstream. Seeing as it had human DNA, the result might turn out better instead of the results he'd gotten thus far. It was hard to understand how one human boy could survive when all other, normal humans could not.

Lex had told Dr. White that the boy didn't remember how he got his powers but that he was not born with them. Had the boy been affected by ectoplasm is small doses so his body's DNA structure had changed slowly over time? But then again, wouldn't the boy's family have all gotten powers then?  
Dr. White had received stolen files on the ghosts that the Fentons had had on their computer. There was nothing about halfas there so the doctor knew the boy's parents were not behind the boy's powers.  
Dr. White mumbled to himself as he thought, wandering to the sector of the lab that held the humans. The two men in the testing area were not showing any good results, thus far.

It'd take some time to prepare for the new mixture but, if he started on it now, he could probably have it ready by the next day. The thought made him excited like a kid on Christmas and, if the other people in the building hadn't been used to such a look that overcame the doctor's face, they would've thought he was nuts as they watched him jump like a happy schoolgirl to his lab for his human subjects.

After an hour or so, Jason and the others imprisoned watched as the two guards wandered in through the door. They were dragging two unconscious men and tossed them in the cage not far from the children's. They didn't look good. The other three grown-ups already in the cage went to the two newcomers, looking them over.

The other boy's earlier statement about Sara came to Jason's mind as everyone's eyes looked sad. Sara was sitting in a corner. She was smiling sadly as she tried to make the same little girl from earlier stop crying. However, Sara could barely lift her hand. And was it just Jason or was she looking more green than what was considered normal?

Since no one had any ways of telling time, everyone guessed it was night when the lights in the room turned off. Everyone huddled together to get warm as they began drifting off to sleep. Jason, at first, thought he wouldn't be able to but it seemed everything had tuckered him out more than he thought. He fell asleep soon.  
When Jason woke up the next day, he was a bit confused at first. He didn't know where he was for a time but then the memory of the day before came back to him. He soon saw the little girl that Sara had promised to crying over the older female's body, screaming in-between hiccups, "Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me…"

However, Jason found it weird that Sara was even greener than yesterday, even glowing a little bit. He and the little girl were the only ones daring to get close to Sara. Jason felt for a pulse but there was none.  
So the other boy's prediction had come true. Sara died in her sleep.  
Jason was shocked.

In the other cage, the adults looked sad and somewhere close to crying. The two men from yesterday were showing the same green, glowing effects as Sara. The men's remaining companions were saddened, sobbing or too much in shock to bother.

The same door the men had been dragged through opened, receiving the same reaction from everyone: sliding to the very far corner to get as far away as possible. Two guards strode in with a man in a white lab coat. The man looked in at Sara's dead body, saying, "Hm. Another failure but this girl did live longer than I thought she would."

As the man turned to look at the other cage, Jason looked up sharply. He yelled, "You… YOU DID THIS TO SARA!"  
Jason jumped up and attempted to get his hands on the man. The bars stopped him in his tracks.  
"Oh, a feisty one, isn't he?" The man in the lab coat said, smiling like he'd gotten an early Christmas present. He turned to the guards. "I have a new version of the mixture at the ready. It seems we have a subject that is volunteering himself to test it. Oh, and while you're at it, grab the girl's body."

The two guards both wore sinister grins, happy to see Jason getting unintentionally punished for yesterday's show. Recognizing the two familiar guards, Jason calmed and registered what his actions had brought him.  
No one made a sound as the two guards opened the cage. Before Jason could think of running, the biggest of the two guards grabbed the boy's throat. Jason tried to kick and bite but the guard was ready for it this time.

Jason and Sara's body were taken into the room the man in the lab coat had wandered to. Jason gave up struggling since the bigger man had blocked his airways on the way to the room. He was rewarded for being cooperative, having the guard ease off his airways, but not so much where he could squirm and get away.  
Jason watched as the man in the lab coat poked and prodded Sara's dead body on an operating table. He hated the feeling of helplessness running through him, mirroring the feeling he had when his mother was high on drugs. He wished he could do something for the people trapped here and wished he could give Sara the proper burial she deserved. Jason didn't know what the man was doing but, after a minute or two, the man turned to his desk and wrote something down. He did that for another minute, ignoring Jason and the guard watching him carefully and patiently.

He wished he could do something for the people trapped here and wished he could give Sara the proper burial she deserved. Jason didn't know what the man was doing but, after a minute or two, the man turned to his desk and wrote something down. He did that for another minute, ignoring Jason and the guard watching him carefully and patiently.

Suddenly, the man in the lab coat turned to the other guard and told him, "Get rid of the girl's body."  
The guard watching over Jason took this as a cue to drag Jason to another table, putting him on the top so he was sitting on it. The man in the lab smiled, which instantly made Jason think 'Mad scientist!' as he said, "Hello. I'm Dr. White."

When he looked, Jason saw that the guards were as unnerved as he was but they didn't move from their posts. The boy watched as Dr. White began inspecting him, finding out his normal temperature, pulse, etc. Though Jason wanted to jump and run, he couldn't move from his spot on the table.  
"Healthy but malnourished… Like so many of the other subjects." Dr. White mumbled to himself, writing everything down as soon as he knew something. This part was never as fun as any other part of his experiments but it was important. After all, it helped him see the changes in the subject's body once they received the 'Ph

Dr. White mumbled to himself, writing everything down as soon as he knew something. This part was never as fun as any other part of his experiments but it was important. After all, it helped him see the changes in the subject's body once they received the 'Ph Forumla,' as he liked it call it, seeing as the contents of the syringes were always ectoplasm: a ghost's blood.

There was a new Ph Formula, which he called the Ph-Zero Formula. He gave the contents the name for its effects were like starting new again, like going back to zero. He was so close to solving the puzzle, he knew. So very, very close.  
'This is going to be interesting,' Dr. White thought, grabbing the syringe with the new and improved formula. The content of the long tube was red, looking very much like blood, except for the green particles dancing around in it.

The boy Dr. White had chosen from all the other candidates stared at him fearfully as the doctor approached. Dr. White couldn't help but grin at the raging emotion, happy to see the reaction. The doctor wondered gleefully if the boy would jump and try to run.  
As if answering the man's internal thoughts, Jason jumped up and began running. He hardly got anywhere, seeing as the guards he'd forgotten about pounced on him in an instant. However, it seemed that the guards didn't want to be in the room any more than Jason did. However, the two were being paid. Thus, they held Jason as he struggled, allowing Dr. White to plunge the needle into the boy's arm, quick as a flash.

There wasn't any pain, initially. However, in a few seconds, Jason's arm started to burn and it was a struggle to keep his screams from exiting his mouth. The boy didn't want to give Dr. White any satisfaction from his pain.

Dr. White hummed, watching as Jason was strapped to a bed, a machine looming over him. The pain increased in the boy, the burning spreading from his arm to the rest of his body. Soon enough, the boy was unconscious and the machine began scanning his body. Dr. White read the information on the computer as the machine picked up readings from the boy's unconscious body.

Dr. White was fascinated with the results. With the help of the computer, the doctor was able to watch closely the effects the formula took on inside of the teen's body while he could also watch the outside effects. As it was, Jason's ebony hair was becoming streaked with white, and Dr. White's systems told the man that the subject was attempting to access his flight abilities. However, the restraints held him back.

'Hm, ghostly levitation…' thought the man. His excitement suddenly spiked when the boy became lost to the visible spectrum. After all, he'd been working on this project for months, and it was finally beginning to get somewhere.

Hopping from his seat, Dr. White hurried to a cabinet held off to the side. He quickly rummaged through it, eventually pulling out a collar identical to Danny's and a pair of goggles that allowed him to see Jason, despite his invisibility. Quickly, the man hurried to Jason, and snapped the collar on, activating it afterward.  
Jason floated no longer and his visibility returned. He made a monig sound, and Dr. White watched as the subject began awakening. When Jason looked at him, the doctor smiled widely and noted that the boy's blue eyes now had green swimming in them.

"I have good news for you, boy!" Dr. White exclaimed excitedly.  
Jason blinked at the doctor in confusion. For a moment, he was sure he was dead, as it was hard to see the crazy person at first. His hearing was working fine, though, allowing him to listen to whatever this person, who had made him feel like he'd been hit with a truck, had to say. He was quickly told that he was going to be sent to meet the wonderful person that made it possible for him to still be alive.

If Jason didn't already believe that the doctor was a complete nut, he at least would've come to the conclusion that he was obsessed with a person named Daniel Fenton, as Dr. White never stopped talking about him once he began. He was unconcerned with the boy's pain, which kept Jason from getting up from the bed, forcing guards to help him stand. Once Jason was on his feet, Dr. White made a face, as if he had forgotten to do something.

"I forgot to feed him." Dr. White mused before turning to the guards. "Take this boy to Daniel's cell. I will be there shortly with food.  
The boy must be starving by now. Oh, and before I forget, what is your name?" The man asked Jason.  
Jason refused to say anything, thoroughly ticked off with the man. His energy was slowly returning, allowing for Jason to feel such a costly emotion, even though he was still pretty weak.

Dr. White only chuckled at the rebellious glint in Jason's eyes and said, "I guess it doesn't really matter." All the man had to do was look the boy's name up in the subject registration list.  
The doctor dismissed the guards, and Jason was taken through a door that he knew wasn't the one he had entered through.

* * *

 **Maybe a fun fact is Dr. White is a bit based on myself! I have atypical autism with a bit ADHD. So i get bored easy and when i get into something i like i forget the time easy and forget to eat! I used mostly ADHD to make his personality trait!**

 **When i was writing this part i forgot the time frame in it and suddenly realized that if Dr. White did all his work under all this time then he probably forgot to feed Danny and so the part that he had forgotten to feed him came to be! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Cellmates!

**Reviews: 25 Favs: 62 Follows: 113! OMG! Never dream of it! Thank you all!  
**

 **This is the shortest chapter but i** **thought it ended good were it ended. So there is no cliffhanger!**

 **Miss mysteri asked me about Jason's age and to tell the truth I am not sure myself how old he is but i am thinking that he is at least one year younger than Danny! So maybe 13 or 14? There was no info on how old he was in the comic when Batman took him under his wing.**

 **Well if i own any of the shows i wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them as many on here already know! XD This is the last time i am bothering on saying it, it gets annoying to do everytime so enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: Cellmates!**

Danny had been walking in a circle for an hour or so, trying to think of a plan to save the people in the lab. His thoughts continued to drift to his two friends, though. They were safe, much to his relief. They'd been out of the US when he'd been captured, meaning they'd be spared from any harm. They might eventually hear about him being missing, but there wouldn't be anything they could do about it. But what about Jazz? She was still around. Was she..?

Danny didn't want to think that she was dead too, his mind lingering around the memories of his future-self. He got rid of them quickly.  
The teen felt exhaustion was over him. He sighed, saying, "I wonder what time it is… Great, now I'm talking to myself. I'm behaving like Will Smith in 'I am Legend.'" Danny threw his hands in the air dramatically. "At least I'm not talking to dolls…"

It was strange not having anyone he knew around, especially his sister. Sure, she could be annoying and overbearing, but he really missed her as well, not to mention Sam and Tucker.  
He rubbed his face before shaking the miserable feelings off. It was very hard to tell the passing of time, seeing as there was no clock or any windows but he was not going to give up just yet. If he had to guess, he was underground somewhere, and who knew how long it'd been since he'd been placed in his room? How far was he from his home?

Danny had almost forgotten about the keycard he'd stolen, but the memory came back to him suddenly. Looking around the room, he tried to spot any hidden cameras. Thus far, he found none, making him feel a little secure as he slipped the key-card out, so he could take a closer look at it.  
Besides being a key to access certain parts of the facility, it also seemed to be an identification card. There was a picture of the guard that originally had it on the front, as well as the name. It was nothing of interest to Danny though.

For no other reason than to investigate and to hopefully find a change a new change of clothes (seeing as he was still wearing the same attire from the day he was taken), Danny went to the bathroom. Like any normal washroom, it had all the normal equipment and plumbing- toilet, shower, shower curtain, sink, even a toothbrush and toothpaste. The only thing it was missing was mirror.  
There was also a wardrobe, which Danny quickly shuffled through. There were clean clothes inside- fortunately –but they were all boring white. Danny pulled some out, looking at all of it carefully. Surprisingly, on the front of the shirts, he found a black logo with the letters "Ph" on them. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are they seriously expecting me to wear this?"

Moving over to the shower, he looked inside and saw simple bar soap and shampoo. At least, that's what it looked like. Who knew if there was anything in it that shouldn't be?  
Danny debated showering, but decided not to, for now. He did use the toilet though. Then he washed off in the sink, drying his hands with a plain, white towel. Afterward, he left the bathroom, going back out into his room.

In boredom, Danny went back over to the bed. Thus far, there was no way for him to escape, and he was starting to get hungry again, as well as becoming tired. He could only chalk it up to having sudden bursts of energy before losing it suddenly.  
As he leaned back on the bed, Danny hid his keycard again, just in case an opportunity presented itself. However, he wouldn't notice one anytime soon, for he was quickly drawn into sleep.

* * *

Dr. White strolled happily to his personal kitchen, where he made the special bread for Danny. As he strolled along, the doctor wondered, 'Hm… I wonder how the successful subject would react to the bread now that he has ghost powers…'

That's when the man remembered that he had failed to look up the specimen's name. Oh, he was definitely going to have to do that! After all, the boy was his first success!  
The man smiled as he entered his kitchen. The space looked like any other kitchen one might find in an average home, although the computer and phone set around were a little odd and how was the place so sterile? However, there were questionable objects all about the room, all of which had to do with ghosts. There were vials of green, glowing ectoplasm, for instance, which always went into the bread Dr. White made.

Most believed one could not cook with ectoplasm- it had the bad tendency to bring the food to life. However, Dr. White had found a different mixture for the dough that worked well with the green substance, and it gave much-needed nutrients to the human body.

Dr. White walked over to the phone and sat down at the computer and began turning it on. On the phone, Dr. White called the person responsible for registering the names of all the subjects and potential subjects that they might be able to obtain. It took one ring before it was answered, and a female voice said, "This is Sally. What can I do for you, Doctor?"  
"Ah, yes. Sally, I need you to get me information on one of the subjects: a boy with black hair and blue eyes."

"U, sir, I need more than that. There's multiple boys in the system that match that description." Sally stated, a sigh obvious in her voice.  
Dr. White chose to ignore it, however. "Well then, just send me all of them."  
"Yes, sir."

Dr. White dropped the call without another word and logged into the computer. He couldn't help but feel excited to get to know a little more about the subject that had been successful.  
As soon as he received the message from Sally, he opened it. In the message, there were ten files, all of which matched the description the doctor had given her. Dr. White quickly went over the first couple of kids photos, finally recognizing one photo as the boy that had been his success. Dr. White smiled big as he said, "Ah! So Jason is your name."

* * *

Danny woke up to the feeling of starvation. It wasn't the first time it had happened since he had started ghost fighting, but it still wasn't something of which he was fond. As Danny got up to walk to the bathroom, he thought, 'I wonder if that crazy doctor or anyone else is going to feed me soon. Maybe this is an experiment to see how long I can go without food?'

The boy went through his normal morning routine, despite his strange circumstances. Danny brushed his teeth and decided he needed a shower. However, he didn't want to wear the clothes stored in the dresser. Thus, he took the clothes he was currently wearing into the shower with him in hopes of cleaning them off as best as he could. It might not be as clean as throwing them in the washing machine, but at least his clothes would smell better.

When Danny was done, he took the towel and quickly dried himself off. The boy tried to ring out as much water from his clothes as he could, but they remained drenched, all the same. The only thing Danny could do was lay them out in hopes of them air-drying, and in the meantime, Danny put on some clean underwear from one of the the drawers, went back to his bed, and wrapped the blankets around him. The clothes in the dresser would only be a last resort if worst came to worse, but Danny hoped it wouldn't come to that, even if he did wish something would happen. (Something told Danny his decisions were going to bite him in the butt, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.)

As Danny sat there in silence, the cell door abruptly opened. A boy, probably a year younger than Danny, was brought roughly inside, the guards watching him mercilessly as he fell to the floor before leaving. Forgetting the fact he was in nothing but boxers, Danny slipped out of the sheets he had encircled himself in and moved towards the ebony-haired boy. He didn't look injured, but Danny noted that he was not steady on his feet as he helped him from the floor. Danny asked, "Are you ok?"  
The boy ignored Danny, shooting the door an angry look, as if it had offended him in some way. Danny led the younger boy towards the bed, and when the younger male looked up at Danny, he nervously said, "Hi. I'm Danny."

"So you're the person that crazy man was walking about." The boy said miserably, looking Danny up and down and raising an eyebrow at the lack of clothing. Danny turned red under his gaze, remembering he had forgotten to keep himself covered. Despite the two figures sharing the same gender, Danny was still very embarrassed and eagerly snatched up the sheets, dropping to sit on the floor and letting the other boy have the bed.

"My name's Jason." The boy said suddenly. Danny looked up at the newly named boy, noting he had a collar on him. Actually, when Danny looked closely, it seemed Jason was the boy that his clone had seen being dragged into a cage just the day before, just with a new white streak in his hair. Jason didn't know this and asked, "So, how long have you been here?"  
As Jason looked around the room, taking everything in, Danny answered, "I'm not sure. I was unconscious when I got here."

Neither boy had a chance to say anything else. The door opened again, and the guards that had brought Jason entered the room with Dr. White. The man had a tray of food in his hands- more bread and two plastic cups of water -and he said, "I'm so sorry, Daniel! It was not my intention to neglect to feed you! On the bright side, I got you a friend to keep you company since I will be very busy today. I have all the data I need for now, but I'll need new things to study soon enough."

The tray was set on the end table. Danny hadn't noticed that he had moved from the ground to the bed, sitting beside Jason protectively. Both boys wore similar looks, though Danny's was angrier while Jason's was murderous. Still, the younger male wasn't at all feeling well, and the protective arm Danny had on his shoulder was comforting.  
The looks being shot his way did nothing to deter the doctor. Instead, he seemed thrilled. "I see you two are already friends! Good, good! You two are practically brothers anyway, since Daniel's blood is in your bloodstream after all, Jason!"

Neither boy could utter a word as they watched the doctor leave quickly after his exclamation, too absorbed in their shock. Once the older men were gone, though, the two looked at each other, eyes wide. It was indeterminable how long they sat there before Danny stammered, "I'm sorry."  
Danny turned away, hiding his guilty expression and not noticing Jason's surprised one. The younger boy didn't hesitate to say with an angry voice, "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. It's that crazy doctor's."  
The statement had Danny feeling the tiniest bit better, but the boy still knew, if he hadn't been for him being in the compound, all of the people currently held captive- both ghost and human alike –would probably still be free of the horrible place and free of pain.

However, it all couldn't be bad. Clockwork hadn't yet shown up, which meant that this was all supposed to happen.  
There wasn't much to do after the doctor and his men left. Danny's stomach decided to make itself known with a loud sound, which had the boy in question embarrassed and Jason laughing. The younger of the two gave the biggest piece of bread to Danny, as he was closer to the tray of food than Danny was, and said, "Here."

Danny thanked him before taking the food, noticing the glowing green stuff was on it again.  
Jason grabbed a slice of bread for himself, as he was hungry as well. He silently hoped the other prisoners were getting food, and the thought had him remembering Sarah. A wave of sadness washed over him, but he knew there was nothing he could've done. Even now, he didn't know what to do. Jason didn't have a clue as to what the mad Dr. White had done to him.

"I hope you don't get sick from eating this." Danny said suddenly, making Jason jump in surprise. The boy had been so lost in thought that he had forgotten about Danny. The older boy ignore the jump, though, and continued, "They put ectoplasm on it. You should be fine, though, I think. You have ghost powers now so…"  
The older teen's statement shocked Jason. Danny, seeing Jason's reaction, rubbed a nervous hand on the back of his neck. Danny looked at the floor as he said, "I guess the doc didn't tell you what was going on, huh?"

Jason shook his head no, and Danny wished that Jason hadn't been captured, for there seemed no way to escape. They both wore collars, and that told Danny that the poor kid next to him had been 'gifted' with the powers of a ghost.

Jason quickly became solemn as he told Danny that his mother had sold him out. Talking about the event out loud hit Jason like a truck, helping him realize just how hopeless his situation looked. His eyes misted over with tears; he tried to hold them back, but his self-control was all but gone, allowing them to run freely.  
Danny was shocked at first, listening to Jason tell him what happened. Then the younger boy's tears came, and for a moment, Danny panicked. However, memories of his own mother came to mind. He remembered being younger, crying over something petty, but his mother had been calm, and as if by magic, she had managed to calm him down quickly.

The older of the two prayed this would help the other as Danny suddenly hugged Jason, drawing circles into the other boy's back. The original Ghost Boy wasn't pushed away, like he expected, and that sent reassuring waves through him, telling him he was doing something right.  
Jason was shocked when Danny hugged him, rubbing shapes through his shirt. He had seen the action performed by many mothers, but Jason could never remember Catherine doing such a thing, even when he had been younger.

As the two sat there in silence, Danny began thinking about Jason's situation, feeling disgusted someone would do that to their kid. However, it reminded Danny of his own mother, who was all but lost to him now. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he pushed them down, for he had to be strong for Jason. He could cry over his loss when the two of them and all the other prisoners were free of this hell hole. And they would be free, eventually. First, they needed a plan.

The time that passed indeterminable. Jason was soon feeling better but also embarrassed at being caught at such a vulnerable time. Jason pushed away, leaving Danny wondering what to say as he looked at the mess that was his new friend. However, the boy gave the older a small, sad smile, saying softly, "Thank you."  
Danny mirrored Jason's smile. "No problem."  
"So how come you're so special?" Jason asked suddenly, obviously looking for a way to get out of the embarrassing position he had put himself in.

Danny looked surprised by the random question, and most other times he would have gone and lied about everything. However, Jason was now like him, if Dr. White was telling him the truth. Besides, it's not like it mattered now, so Danny said, "Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'm what people- ghosts, really -call a 'halfa.'" Jason looked confused by this, so Danny explained, "It means I'm half-human and half-ghost."  
"Wow, how does that even work?" Jason asked, looking at his new friend in awe and shock.

Danny shrugged. "I'm not completely sure, but it has something to do with ectoplasm becoming fused with my DNA. That happened when I got into an accident in my parent's lab. See, my parents are- were –ghost hunters and inventors. They were crazy but also very smart, and they created a machine called the ghost portal. It was supposed to open a doorway to another dimension called the Ghost Zone, where ghosts lived. However, the first time they tried to turn it on, it didn't work. It really upset them, so my friends and I got a closer look to see if we could help in any way.

"My friend Sam has always been a fan of the supernatural world, and she was the one that egged me into going inside the portal to take a look. I put on my hazmat suit and wandered in. I couldn't see much because it was so dark, so I kept my hand against the wall to feel my way around. However, that's when I found the on button on the inside." Danny grimaced as he remembered the pain he had gone through.  
Jason didn't have to be told what happened next. He could tell what happened simply by the look on Danny's face, of which the boy was grateful. The older boy skipped the painful part and continued with the story, telling Jason about waking up with a strange, new appearance, of his decision to protect the town from new invaders. He told Jason all about his second life as Danny Phantom.

The younger boy had never heard of Danny Phantom before, his only exposure to heroes being the Justice League members, but that didn't deter Danny in the least, it seemed. It got him thinking about what he wanted to be when he and Danny finally got out of the hell-hole.  
Maybe… Maybe he could be a hero too like Danny?


	6. Chapter 6: Rescued!

**Not mutch else to say but that this is getting close to the end. Next chapter is going to be the last one! I feel a bit sad but relief to as it means i succeeded to finish it! This chapter is the longest one so i hope you all don't mind it since i don't want to just cut off and it is more easy to keep track of where i was also that way!**

 **Chapter 6: Rescued!**

As the Young Justice team hid outside of LexCorp, the clock changed to midnight. Aqualad, ever the punctual person he was, instructed, "Robin, Miss Martian, you two go first. Signal us when it is all clear. We need to be as stealthy as we can if we wish to save Daniel Fenton."  
Determination showed on each of the team members faces. They were ready to make up for the mean words they'd spoken about the Fenton kid before.

Robin remained the only one that knew of Danny's half-ghost status, seeing as they were supposed to be adopted brothers soon enough. Seeing as Robin was a tad older than the other, he'd more than willingly take the role as older brother. It'd be fun to see Wally's shocked face when he'd learned that the two Fenton kids had become part of the Wayne family. Robin still had yet to tell him but he'd do it soon, seeing as Wally was Dick Grayson's best friend.

The two team members that had been mentioned by Aqualad began heading for the door. Miss Martian used her invisibility while Robin flaunted the stealth skills his mentor had taught him. It was easy getting to the door, where Robin began to hack the control panel until it turned green. Through the telepathy, the Boy Wonder said, "We're in."  
"Nice work, Robin." Miss Martian answered. The others had their own say in the matter as well, collectively agreeing with the female in their own ways.

That was the signal for the rest of the team to come out. Robin had also looped the camera feed so they wouldn't be detected for a while. They still had to watch out for the security guards, however, and Miss Martian took the frontline for that, still displaying her invisibility. Occasionally, Miss Martian called for the others to follow her, seeing the openings. However, they were disturbed to see the corridors they traveled down looking very much a hospital's.  
"Is it me or is this like a haunted hospital?" Kid Flash asked over the link. No one answered but they agreed, all the same. Artemis continued to have small flashbacks to the little girl ghost she and Zatanna had met one time, if only because of the same eerie atmosphere.

Zatanna was not with the team for this mission. A friend of her father's had offered to teach her more about magic. Thus, she'd been whisked away to some magical camp or something, leaving the original members to deal with the mission by themselves.  
The further they got into the building, the more it reminded the male members of the team (seeing as the girls had not been there) of Cadmus. On the outside, it was any normal research facility. However, as the teens found the elevator, the team knew there'd be shadier things going on down in the hidden lower levels.

"So, I take my earlier comment about a haunted hospital back." Flash thought to the rest of the team.  
Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad immediately agreed, remembering past events easily. The girls, however, asked, "What do you mean?"  
Ignoring the question, Robin began hacking into the elevator, hoping to get into the system in a reasonable amount of time. It was harder; the elevator had more security protocols than the rest of the facility in an obvious attempt at keeping any unwanted visitors from entering.

While the Boy Wonder continued that, Aqualad explained why the Cadmus incident reminded them so much of their current mission. By the end of the explanation, both girls nodded in understanding. In the next second, Robin interjected, saying with a devious grin, "Ok, we're in."  
Together, the team filed into the elevator. They were surprised by the sheer size of it, as they could all stand comfortably inside without touching each other. However, there was a strong feeling of unease in the air, something Kid Flash tried to expel by nervously saying, "Wow, the tension's so thick in here, you could cut it with a knife!"  
Everyone shot the speedster a dirty look, silently telling him it wasn't the time. Kid took the hint, visibly deflating but not speaking another word.

The four boys were obviously more tense than the two girls. They all silently hoped that they wouldn't find another Superboy clone or anything worse.  
The elevator went down fast and in some second the door opened again and they was meet with a large entrance hall that had white walls and light gray floor and a receptions desk at the side of a metal door. Kid Flash acted fast at taking out the person standing at the reception desk before the person had a chance to sound the alarm.  
"Alright, so things are starting to look different from Cadmus now..." Robin commented, relieved that they wouldn't have another one of those incidents again. As Robin wandered over to the computer, the other boys nodded in agreement with him, also relieved. The Boy Wonder grinned at that, typing and scrolling through the contents on the screen. He mumbled, "Interesting..."

Aqualad looked over Robin's shoulder curiously, asking, "What did you find?"  
"Well, it looks like security around here is really tight. It seems only five people can get in here. From what I can access, there's a lot of well-known scientists like Lawrence Garner in the research department. However, it says in his records that he finished whatever he was working on and isn't on the grounds anymore. The rest of the people on here are scientists I've never heard of before." Robin explained.  
"I've never heard of Lawrence Garner. I guess he's not so famous after all." Artemis commented, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Robin smiled patiently at the blonde-haired girl. "He's a well-respected figure in neurology, and he's really advanced it over the last couple of years with different studies." Robin explained. Then he wondered aloud, "I wonder what they're working on."  
"Uh, don't we already know? It's kind of the reason Batman sent us here." Kid Flash responded. Robin only rolled his eyes while the others agreed, and the Boy Wonder took the liberty of opening a metal door in front of them. Robin and Miss Martian took the lead again, scouting for danger.

Since it was the middle of the night, most people in the facility were sound asleep. Only some guards remained awake, patrolling the corridors. The facility was large, with lots of different rooms equipped with lots of machines the team figured were being used for research. As they wandered, they came across another door, one with tighter security. There was a panel nailed to the door, and it read: "Test Subjects."

Without a second thought, Robin began hacking into it. Because of the tighter security, it took a few moments longer than normal, allowing time for the team to become apprehensive about what they find beyond the door. Was the test subject Danny, or would they find something else?  
Tinges of doubt wiggled its way into each of the teens' minds, but there was only one way to find out for sure of what was inside.

The door finally opened. The room inside was dark, prompting Robin to pull out a flashlight and shine it around as they entered. Immediately, the team found themselves shocked and sick to their stomachs.  
Lining the walls were cages, dozens of them. Every single one of them harbored people, all of whom had woken up and now stared at the origin point of the beam of light reflecting off their sad eyes..

"This mission just got harder…" Kid Flash said, and unsurprisingly, the rest of the team members agreed.  
Aqualad didn't waste any time dilly-dallying around when he saw the captives. His face set into determination as he said, "Robin, Miss Martian, and Superboy, you three will continue the search for Daniel Fenton. Robin is the leader of your group. Artemis and Kid Flash, you two are with me. We are to get all of these people out of here and contact the Justice League for backup."

As soon as it was said, everyone raced into action. Aqualad and the team rushed into the room, ready to continue their mission. The three of them assigned to help the captives did so while Robin and his assigned team headed for a door on the other side of the room, labeled "Section G" on the door. He, Superboy, and Miss Martian barreled through it, hell-bent on finding the teen they had been sent to rescue.

* * *

Robin led his team through many new halls until they came upon a big room, surprising them all. The room was filled with computers and tables holding various equipment. The most shocking part of it all were the cages, though, holding ghosts of all kinds in them. Miss Martian floated up to one of the many cages and rapped on the glass gently. There was no response from the creature, and it looked as if it were sleeping.

Superboy looked to his team-leader and asked, "Are we going to release them?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea right now…" Robin answered uneasily, wandering towards one of the computers. He quickly hacked into it, though the time didn't settle well with the boy, but Robin quickly retrieved the info he wanted: a map of the place. As he scanned it over, he mumbled irritably, "This place's security makes the Bat-Cave look like a piece of cake…" Robin banished his agitation in the next moment, though, as he victoriously said, "Well, the good news is, I now know where Danny is being kept."

* * *

Danny and Jason had been sitting on the bed for some hours. Because it was all they had to do, the two boys talked and got to know each other better. Danny had to awkwardly tell Jason why he was half-naken (oh, the embarrassment), and after some prompting from the other boy, Danny went to see if his clothes were dry. He found they were a little damp, but a little damp was better than sitting around half-naken.  
The clothes were chilly to wear, but Danny knew they would eventually warm up, as soon as they got a little dryer. Jason looked at him as he came out of the bathroom and tilted his head, inspecting the other boy. "Hm. Not my style of clothes, but eh, it works for you."

"Thanks." Danny said with a humorous smile.  
Jason returned it before looking at himself. He was covered in the usual grim and grime he normally was, and his clothes were less than stellar, with holes and tears all in the fabric. (He needed new ones, but they were hard to come by for him.) As he noticed his lack of cleanliness, he said, "You know, I should probably take a shower too.  
Danny shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. They found the keycard they had stolen from the guard, reminding him of its existence. He quickly pulled it out, saying, "I completely forgot about this! I hope it still works after I doused it when I cleaned my clothes."

Jason jumped in surprise at the outburst before going over to the other boy, looking at the card. He gave Danny a questioning look. The older boy said, "I stole it from one of the guards. I saw them use it on the doors. I thought it might come in handy.  
Danny hid the keycard he had stolen when the door to his and Jason's cell opened. However, neither teen expected the trio that was standing behind the mechanical door. Instead of guards and crazy doctors, there were three teen heroes Jason recognized as Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian. The two captives gaped as Robin grinned and commented to his friends, "It took us long enough to track him down."

It should've been a momentous occasion, but Miss Martian looked confused and nervous as she asked her team-leader through the mental link, "Um, Robin, who's the other kid?" However, the Boy Wonder had no answer to give her.  
Without hesitation, Robin wandered into the room, his smile meant to be calming. "Daniel Fenton, the rest of my team and I are to bust you out of here. We didn't anticipate your friend being here too, but I'm sure we can manage anyway." As he said this, the Boy Wonder took note of the collars around the boys' throats, and his first assumption was that they had something to do with each of their powers. Belle Reve had similar ones that they used for their prisoners with abilities.

Both boys remained perpetually stumped for different reasons. Jason was thrilled to hear that he and Danny were going to be taken from the hellhole they were in and by heroes he recognized, even one that had come from his hometown. Danny, however, was simply stumped. He had known there were other heroes in the world, some of them his age, but it was surreal to meet them and to be saved by them, no less! This whole time, Danny had simply assumed his friends and sister would save them. They had every other time in the past, so why not now?  
Robin continued to grin, even when the two boys remained quiet from shock. Soothingly, he said, "If you guys let me have a look at your collars, I can probably get them off right now, if you want."

The two boys nodded, and Robin moved over to them to begin taking him off with his small computer and hacking skills. He took care of Danny's first, allowing Miss Martian to come up behind Jason and check him over for injuries. As the Boy Wonder hacked the computer inside the collar, Danny looked over Robin, the green-skinned girl, and the other teen boy looking out for guards. He tried to get reads on them, but they were all had very tough exteriors, betraying nothing of what they felt.

Finally, there was a click and the collar unclasped from Danny's throat, dropping from his neck. He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his powers rush back into him, coursing throughout his body. Grateful, Danny said, "Thank you."  
"No problem." Robin replied, smiling before he and Miss Martian switched captives. The green-skinned girl checked Danny for injuries, despite his saying that he didn't need any medical attention, as Robin began undoing Jason's collar. It was quicker the second time around, and it quickly fell from around Jason's throat.  
However, no one had expected Jason to start floating as soon as the collar was gone. Before anyone could even blink, the young boy had disappeared from sight as he gave a startled yelp.

Superboy and Miss Martian were unaware as to Jason's predicament, but Robin had read some of the doctor's files before they had found the teens. He knew there were illegal experiments going on, all catered to giving normal people the powers of the supernatural, and courtesy of the Dark Knight, the Boy Wonder also knew about Danny's powers. With this combined knowledge, it didn't take much for Robin to figure out why Jason was in the same cell as Danny. The Boy Wonder could tell the black-haired teen was debating between giving his secret away to help Jason or keeping his knowledge to himself. However, Robin came to Danny's rescue, pulling out some goggles for himself and Superboy. He quickly put them on as Jason, too shocked to say anything, floundered in the air.

It was unfortunate for Jason, but Robin quickly snatched the boy's collar from its resting place and with the help of the goggles, snapped it back on Jason's throat. The boy popped back into existence, falling less than gracefully from the air. Superboy was there to catch him before he hit the ground. Robin smiled sheepishly at the shaken up Jason and said, "Sorry about that. I think we're going to have to keep that on until we can get you and Danny to a safe place, ok?"  
It wasn't Jason's favored option, but it beat floating around uncontrollably, accessing powers he didn't know how to control. As Superboy gently placed his feet on the ground, hovering over him in case something else happened, Jason said, "It's fine."

There was a pause, and it would be a lie if anyone said it wasn't a little awkward. Danny quickly swooped in, however, feeling tendrils of hope in his chest, even though his friend was in quite the predicament. He said, "Alright, so, is this a good time to leave or no?"  
Robin nodded, and together, the group of teens left the cell, leaving behind the horrors it once kept a secret.  
The group of five had just gotten to the room where the ghosts were being held when, suddenly, they were surrounded by five robots, all no bigger than a child. They floated above the ground, ecto-weapons in hand. If they had any other weapons- and they more than likely did –they couldn't be seen.

In unison, the robots began aiming their weapons at Danny and droned, "Contain subject Alpha." In the next second, one of them fired a glowing green net.  
Danny ducked out of the way as Superboy began plowing into the robots, acting like a human battering-ram. The black-haired halfa yelled, "Where did they come from?!"

"We probably tripped an alarm or something." Robin replied, though he himself had no idea as to exactly where the robots came from. The Boy Wonder chucked a bird-a-rang at one of the robots who got just a little bit too close to Jason, who was doing his best to stay out of the way. Robin then proceeded to jump in front of the boy, slamming a kick into the robot, sending it flying into a wall. The robots began to take notice that humans were distracting them from their main target, and their status went from 'neutral' to 'targets that needed to be terminated.' However, their main focus continued to be Danny, and the boy continued to dodge all the items meant to subdue him. He would've loved to go ghost, but he had no desire to reveal his secret to the heroes, oblivious to the fact that Robin already knew.

Off to the side, Jason dodged and ran from all the danger in the room. Growing up on the street, he knew how to throw punches, but it wasn't the same as actually getting involved in a fight. Jason was clueless as to what he should do and finally settled on just staying free. Thus far, he had been successful at dodging all the nets.  
It didn't matter how many robots the heroes destroyed, though. More began flooding the room.

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to turn to two robots towards each other just before they fired their weapons, efficiently getting them to destroy themselves. Superboy continued to smash and ravage, throwing robots into each other whenever he could. Robin threw his bird-a-rangs in every direction, some of them exploding whenever they penetrated the robots' armor. They worked in and out of each other, simultaneously watching their backs, their teammates back, and the two pedestrians they were saving. Their dynamics impressed Danny, who had mostly stuck to keeping himself free by himself  
The three heroes worked to clear a path for Danny and Jason, and soon enough, the teens were in another room with the door closed behind them. This new room gave the five teens quite a bit of breathing space, but soon Danny noticed they had stumbled upon the training room where he had been forced to test his abilities.

Over the intercom, Dr. White's insanity-tinged voice called, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
Looking at the observation window, they saw the doctor watching them, robots behind him. They were silent and standing at attention, ready to be given orders at any moment. Dr. White continued, "I was sleeping so soundly, but then my personal alarm for my favorite subject started to whine." The man sighed in disappointment. "Oh Daniel, how could you do this to me? Haven't I been good to you?"

Everyone got the chills, the way the man was looking at Danny. Robin made a point of standing closer to Danny while Jason stepped closer to his new friend as well, which was a great relief for the other boy. Superboy followed his team-leader's example, though he stood in front like a shield, and it was obvious by the look on his face that he harbored no fondness for the doctor behind the glass. It was no surprise for Miss Martian and Robin, as they knew he understood the feeling of being treated like a science project.

"You are probably wondering what alarm it was that you triggered." The man behind the glass said, looking over the rest of the teens. If looks could kill, all the teens would be dead ten times over. It was obvious he did not take the thought of his favorite specimen being taken from him. Dr. White continued, "I made a special alarm that if Danny were to leave the room without his collar, the silent alarm would go off. The robots were also activated by the alarm."

"Dammit…" Robin swore. Beside him, Danny pondered telling Robin what he was. On one hand, he knew a way to get out and to another room where other imprisoned people were. However, that also meant giving up his secret, and he was not particularly fond of that idea. Danny never got the chance to decide, though. A wall to the side opened up, more robots spewing out. One managed to nab Danny, drawing him closer to the door that the robot had filed out of.

Danny struggled as the robot continued to drag him. He noticed that the robots were made of ectoranium. If he had been in his ghost form, Danny would have been in a world of pain, and now there was no way for him to access his powers at all. The teen looked back at Jason, his new friend, and the other heroes trying to fight their way to him. However, It was an impossible task for them to get to him.  
The robot succeeded in dragging Danny through the door, where the crazy Dr. White waited for him. The doctor wore a crazy grin that had chills going up Danny's spine as he said, "Because of your disobedience, you will have the luxury of watching your savior's and new friend's last moments."

Danny was placed in the doorway, allowing him to watch the fight continue while also being able to hear everything that was happening. It was obvious that the heroes and Jason were struggling to keep ahead of the robots, and Danny fought back against his captor, hoping to get away and help them.  
However, suddenly, the robot with the hold on Danny split in two by swords made of water, collapsing to the floor. He also heard Dr. White scream for someone to release hi, sounding whiny as he did so. Danny turned around, watching in astonishment as Kid Flash handcuffed Dr. White and Aqualad work the control panel, turning all of the robots off. They became deathly still, filling all of the teens with relief. A lot of the teen heroes asked if Danny was ok as Robin came out and smiled at Aqualad, saying, "Thanks for the save."

"It was not a problem, my friend. You will be happier to know that the rest of the League has arrived and are arresting people as we speak." Aqualad stated, directing this at both his close friend and the two teens who had been captives just minutes before. It was obvious by Jason's and Danny's expressions that they were relieved to hear about the rest of the Justice League was here to see that they were taken care of.

"Not to intrude on the moment or anything, but Batman wants us to meet him at the elevators." Kid Flash suddenly said, drawing all the other teens' attention to him. It was obvious that now that Dr. White was no longer a problem, everyone was becoming more relaxed and easy-going, especially Danny and Jason, who were excited to finally leave the hell-hole they had been trapped in.  
Aqualad sensed the growing excitement from the two boys and gestured for everyone to follow him. He said, "Let us not keeping Batman waiting, everybody."

The team followed behind the team leader anxiously but calmly. As they journeyed back to the entrance of the building, Miss Martian allowed her thoughts to wander a little. However, as she began thinking over the mission, questions began popping up. They soon became persistent, and Miss Martian couldn't keep herself from asking, "Excuse me, Danny, but why were you so important to the crazy doctor's schemes? I can understand Jason, but why you? You don't have powers, do you?"

What little chatting had been going on between the teen heroes ceased at the green girl's question. Their eyes turned to the black-haired boy as they waited for him to answer, but Danny was now frozen. After all, Jason was the only one who knew of his powers (Robin did too, but the teen was unaware of this fact). The black-haired teen stuttered for a moment before Jason unexpectedly jumped into the conversation, saving Danny by saying, "Danny here has ghost hunting parents, so he knows a lot about things relating to ghosts and such. His knowledge is invaluable. Plus, he's sort of the first success."

"So… D has ghost powers too?" Kid Flash asked.  
Danny quickly took center-stage from Jason, whom he dearly appreciated at the moment. The boy said, "Yeah. The only reason I'm not floating around, being a total mess, is that I've only got intangibility. It's really easy to use." Danny made as if he were going to punch Kid Flash unexpectedly, but his fist passed through the speedster. The sudden move startled Kid Flash, but he breathed a sigh of relief when the fist didn't make contact.

As Danny pulled away, he snickered at Kid Flash's facial expression while Jason outright laughed. Robin smiled knowingly from his spot. Superboy's expression was drawn into surprise while Miss Martian was completely awed. She said, "That's like density shifting, except it isn't so easy! I still have years before I can master that skill."  
"Oh…" Danny said, a little uneasy at the prospect of accidentally showing up another teen hero. No one seemed to mind, though, as they finally reached the elevators. Batman was standing beside the doors with a few other members of the Justice League, watching carefully as some people were arrested and others were brought onto the elevator on gurneys. Everyone was being shipped up the elevator as it fast as it would allow.

Danny took particular joy in watching Dr. White being escorted to the elevators with some of the other doctors and guards. However, all of that joy was tossed away when Dr. White caught his eye. Chills went up Danny's spine as he gazed into the mad eyes, and unwillingly, Danny read what they were conveying to him: "You are mine."  
'How come I always have to deal with the crazy Fruitloops," Danny thought, sighing as the elevator doors closed, blocking the view of Dr. White.

The black-haired teen wasn't allowed to ponder his thoughts for long, though. Batman separated himself from the rest of the League members and walked to meet the team with Artemis at his side. The team and Batman stopped as they grew close. Cutting right to the chase, Batman said, "Team, you did good work here today. The rest of the League and I are very proud." The team bristled with joy at the rare words as the Dark Knight looked at Danny in the back of the group. He said, "Daniel, I'm glad to see you made it out in one piece." Danny nodded, and Batman turned his attention to the new addition, Jason. He asked, "Who are you?"

Robin quickly jumped to the front, grabbing his mentor's attention quickly. The Boy Wonder explained Jason's situation, saving the young boy from having to face the intimidating hero himself. At the end, Batman simply said, "I see."


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion and new beginning!

**Well it is finally the last chapter and i am grateful fur you all! I will be commenting more at the end of the chapter so enjoy the last chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: Reunion and the start of a new beginning!**

As the radio chattered in the background, Vlad worked on the documents sitting in front of him, filling them out after scanning through the content. This process continued again and again, being just as tedious as it sounded. A sighed escaped the man's lips before his attention became drawn to the radio as it said, "Breaking news just in: today, the Justice League has infiltrated LexCorp and has seen to the arrest of many of the staff members and scientists. Shockingly enough, it seems that inhuman experiments had been taking place in a secret, underground facility right under the main LexCorp building. We have asked Lex Luthor if he had any clue that such horrific things were taking place under his watch, but he claims ignorance. However, his company is still undergoing a thorough investigation."

Interest perked, Vlad set aside his work and listened attentively as the woman's voice continued, "Many victims of the horrible tragedy are being rescued and sent to the hospital as we speak. Most of the victims are expected to survive. In an interesting twist, one of the victims has been identified as none other than Daniel Fenton, the teen from Amity Park that had been suspected to the killings of his parents. However, new evidence has been given to suggest otherwise, but that is in other news."

Vlad couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him at hearing the news. The boy was alive, after all. He was not dead in a ditch somewhere. He may not be in the greatest health, physically and mentally, but he was alive.  
The billionaire vowed to see Danny as soon as he could, even if the boy was not particularly fond of him.

* * *

Danny and Jason were the last of the civilians to leave the wretched facility. On the way out, Batman made a point to ask Jason where he lived. At first, the boy had no idea to answer but finally divulged that his mother, his only relative, had been the one to sell him off in the first place. Danny stood silently beside Jason as he explained, acting as a silent support for his younger friend.

Batman showed no emotion when Jason told him of his mother's actions, but he did turn to Robin, telling him that he wanted to speak to him privately. The Dynamic Duo broke away from the rest of the group, going off on their own to talk.

Sometime later, after both Jason and Danny had been checked out by medics, Batman returned to them, a grinning Robin following behind. The Dark Knight quickly dove into the boys' living situations, starting by saying, "Danny, because you've been missing since your parents' attack, you are unaware that custody of you and your sister has already been transferred over to your godfather."  
Gloomily, Danny muttered, "Vlad Masters, right?"

If the name meant anything to Batman, he didn't show it. He simply replied, "No. That was changed recently. Your godfather is Bruce Wayne. Your sister, Jasmine, is already living with him in Gotham City with Wayne's ward and butler. You'll be on a flight tomorrow to meet her there."

The shock on the ebony-haired boy's face had Robin and to a lesser extent, Jason, bursting into a round of laughter. Danny stuttered an incomprehensible question, but the Dark Knight merely gestured for him to stay silent, saying, "Everything can be explained later. For now, I would just think of reassurances to tell your sister."

Danny's mouth shut with an audible click, but it didn't remain that way for long. The boy shook off his shock, and before he allowed his excitement to take over, Danny asked, "But what'll happen to Jason?"  
The teen in question became somber at his friend's inquiry. Robin's smile was beaming, though, as he replied, "Bats made some calls and had some strings pulled. Jason, you'll also be staying with Bruce Wayne with Danny and his sister. You'll be on the flight with Danny tomorrow."

Jason's mouth dropped open, his jaw hanging loosely from its socket. Danny shook Jason's shoulder excitedly, saying, "Dude! We're gonna be legal brothers!" Robin just kept grinning. "We know that's a lot to spring at you all at once, Jason, but we hope that's ok with you?"  
The former street boy could only nod his head while Danny continued to excitedly shake his shoulders. Eventually, a relieved chuckle left Jason's lips, and he shook Danny back.

The boys cheer lasted for the next couple of hours. It didn't occur to Danny to ask about the fate of his parents. With everything going on, it didn't come to mind that there was a reason that custody of him and his sister was transferred over to the godfather they never knew they had, that there was a reason they had been moved so far from home. It wasn't until Jason and Danny had been put up in a temporary home for the night that the boy had any sense to ask what had happened.

When the black-haired teen was informed of the tragic news, the joy drained rapidly from his body. Danny and Jason went to bed eerily quiet that night.  
The next day, after a long flight to Gotham City, the boy's found themselves in a limousine, on their way to the famous Wayne Manor. Had it been any other two kids in the country, the back of the limo would've been filled with excitement.

However, the atmosphere was very different than that hypothetical scenario. Jason was very nervous about his new home, considering his background and all. He had no idea how anyone living in the mansion would handle it. His thoughts wouldn't have been so bad if Danny wasn't being so quiet, his mind swallowed up with thoughts about his dead parents. It seemed the truth hadn't quite settled in yet, and Danny was left to mull in his shock on his own.

At the mansion the limo quickly closed the swindling distance between it and the mansion, both Bruce and Dick emerged from the Bat-Cave, dressed in casual civvies with welcoming smiles on their faces, though Bruce's seemed more strained than Dick's. After all, he still had a mountain of paperwork to type up, and the man also had to call his lawyers back.

They had just been informed that Bruce planned on taking in a fourth child (what was the man thinking?), and now all the legal issues needed to be straightened out. This was going to be a legal nightmare, Bruce knew. After all, he had done this three other times (which is why his lawyers were questioning his decisions so enthusiastically). Plus, Jason's addition to the family was just straight-up random as well. Poor Alfred had to rush to set-up the new addition's bedroom, which was expressly told to be near Danny's, and they would soon have to do some fun shopping to incorporate everything the boy needed. However, it would be worth it, in the end.

(Why did the end have to be so far away, though?)  
It was late when the Dynamic Duo finally returned to Gotham, just the slightest bit ahead of Jason and Danny, and the two woke up Jazz, Tucker, and Sam as they passed the latter girl's bedroom. As expected, they were less than thrilled when Dick began jumping on the bed, but once they found out why, they were quick to join Bruce and his first ward. They were greeted by a haggard but victorious Alfred when they finally reached the foyer, and together, the large group went outside to wait for the limousine.

It was not long before the sleek car came into view, driving effortlessly through the gates and down the driveway. The teens bounced in excitement while Bruce and Alfred shared tired smiles. The group of youngsters nearly exploded from their joy when the limo finally came to a stop, the two dark-haired boys stepping out from the limo. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz attacked Danny in a split second, the orange-haired girl ahead of all the rest and enwrapping her arms around her brother.

For a moment, Jazz was caught off-guard when Danny erupted into quiet sobbing as he hugged her back, hiding his face in her shirt. However, Jazz didn't ask any questions. She simply held onto her baby brother, letting him cry over something she had already been allowed to accept and move on from. Sam and Tucker did the same, rubbing their friend's back and patting his shoulder.

Bruce, Dick, and Alfred watched the scene with solemn understanding, though they couldn't help the small relief they felt at having Jazz be there for the boy. Likewise, Jason watched, feeling solemn and awkward as he stood off to the side, wondering what he could do, if there was anything he could do at all.  
Jason and Danny's driver, watching the scene as well, commented, "I don't know whether to be happy or sad."

"Same." Jason muttered, rubbing his arm.  
The group of four, known as Team Phantom only be the teens, did not stay in their huddle for long. Danny quickly regained his wits after his initial breakdown, breaking away from his sister with a tear-stained face and a strained grin. He took a moment to hug both of his friends separately, mumbling greetings to each of them as they did so. However, as soon as that was over, Danny made it a point to gesture to Jason. With a watery smile, the boy said, "Guys, this is Jason. He and I were cellmates when we were imprisoned."

The response the younger boy got stunned him. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz greeted him warmly and with big smiles. Danny immediately dragged the younger into their circle, making sure that he had an equal part in it. Jason almost could not comprehend the open acceptance of the small group of teens, so much so that no words would leave his lips when he opened his mouth.

No one badgered or teased him about his lack of tact, though, and soon enough, Alfred was ushering them all inside, leading them all to living area where they were made to sit down.  
As the two boys tried to relax, Alfred magically made a plate of cookies appear in front of them, as well as some tea, if they should like it. Jason had no remorse, immediately digging into the treats while the older teen chuckled and did the same, just slower than the other.

Neither minded having been ushered to the living space so quickly, even if the others' actions reminded them a little of the facility. However, unlike the horrible lab, they hadn't felt like they being forced to. If they had so wanted, either of them could have immediately told their aggressors to knock it off.  
It felt good to be free.

As the two boys snacked on their late night snack, Jazz grinned at them from beside Danny and announced, "If either of you need to talk about anything, I am always here to listen. Just knock on my door whenever you want."  
Danny couldn't help the grin that overcame his face as he watched his sister switch into her psycho-babble mode. He chuckled again under his breath and leaned over to a bewildered Jason, whispering, "She wants to be a shrink. Just roll with it."

The younger teen nodded and told Jazz he would talk if he needed, pleasing the older girl.  
Off to the side, Sam and Tucker both announced they would also be open if either boy needed anything, "Because that's what friends are for, of course!" The ebony-haired girl also added, "And Jason? Thanks for keeping that nimrod at your side in safe-keeping. You can't know how much it means to us."

Jason just smiled in a shy manner, nodding his head at the gratitude Sam and Tucker bestowed upon it. Danny grinned off to the side, though he could feel a small amount of pain thrumming in his chest. Despite how perfect the scene was, Danny could not help but miss his father's booming voice and his mother's kind eyes looking on with approval.

If Clockwork were present, he'd probably say, "Everything is as it should be." However, no amount of correctness in the world could take away the pain.

* * *

 **I have to admit i am feeling a bit sad that it ends here but do not worry, there is a sequel in the work that will continue where this left off!  
**

 **So to answer some question from a guest that i can't PM to have asked me about** **Danielle. I might include her in the future but i have yet to decide if she will be. There is a big chance she will but i am also not sure how to write her to be honest.  
**

 **I need to get more info in regards to some stuff in the DC universe for me to be able to continue so the sequel will not be coming out in some time. I am more familiar with the DP universe then the DC so i don't want to make a fool of myself so to speak!**

 **Thank you all that have reviewed, followed and favorited this story!**

 **I want to say also that, give KodiakWolfe13 a big round of applause!**

 **She had to rewrite some part of the story because of my dyslexia the grammatic and other stuff was not up to the standard you have had the pleasure to read! There were parts that she had to ask me what i meant so i am so grateful for the help she gave me!**

 **She also made me brave** **enough to but this up at all! I was super nervous and this work took me and** **KodiakWolfe13 more than a year to write! Life getting in the way and writers blocks... I don't like writers blocks but there is not mutch to do when you get it.  
**

 **So until the sequel comes out i hope you all have a fantastic life! Thank you all again!**


	8. I am sorry

Thank you for reading and I am sorry to say but the sequel might never come out. I lost interest to be honest. Not really a writer, more of a reader. I will be keeping the written part of the sequel so I will not delete it. It will be on the shelf until I feel inspired again to continue on. Sorry about this.


End file.
